Dreams (ZoroxSanji)
by Luliyah
Summary: Life has never been simple for Sanji. His family was only ever the nakama he had at school... But then there was that marimo that he knew was more to him then nakama. And he can't shake this feeling as he begins to dream. Will Sanji's dreams come back to haunt him? (ZoroxSanji)
1. Chapter 1

Throughout this fanfic I will be attempting to use Japanese words and phrases. I may update this in the future but for now these are the only Japanese words and phrases I will be using. And this is my first ZoSan fanfic since falling in love with the character pair a while back. Thanks to everyone who reads ;)

*Eroi - The Japanese word for perverted.

*Iya - An exclamation of disgust.

*Hora - If lengthened to "Horrraaaa..." (With a descending tone) can mean "I told you so..."

*Baka - An insult in the line of "stupid" or "idiot".

*Katana - Traditional Japanese swords.

*Santoryu - "Three sword style." (Zoro's fighting technique.)

*Majide - A way of saying "No way!" or "Really?"

*Chan - It expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. Chan is used for lovers in this case.

*Aitsu - A very impolite way to say "that person" or "that guy over there".

*Hara Heta - A slang way to say "I'm hungry".

*Chotto ii? - A very soft way to precede a question. Means "Can I have a second?"

*Nakama - Very good friend. Like telling someone you love them in a non-romantic way.

*Arigato - Translation: "Thank you".

*Chikusho - A basic Japanese equivalent of "Damn it!"

*Betsuni - A phrase used like the English "nothing".

*Gomen ne - An informal way of saying "I am sorry".

*Chotto matte - A lot like "Wait a sec". Matte is more urgent.

*Kudaranai kuso jiji - Translation: "Shitty old geezer".

*Jiji - An insulting way to refer to an old man.

*Kuso - Translation: "Shit".

*Ki ni shinaide - Means "Don't worry about it".

*Daijōbudesu - Translation: "I'm fine".

*Nani utten no? - Ōsaka-ben for "what the hell are you saying?"

*Mecha - Osaka-ben for "a lot"

*Omae - An informal term for "you".

*Rakki - The Japanese way of saying "Lucky".

*Shikata ga nai - Very similar to Shougainai in the meaning "that it can't be helped".

*Kun - Used when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time.

*Minna - Everyone, everybody.

* * *

The voice was deep and husky, breathing into Sanji's ear. He couldn't see the person but he knew who it had to be. Sanji's eyes snapped open; he was awake. He sat up shakily, looking across the room to see the swordsman who was oblivious to the fact that he had been invading Sanji's dreams for nights on end. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, raking an unsteady hand through his hair he stood up.

_Three more days till the holidays,_ he told himself walking out of the dormitory.

He glanced at the old grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the common room. 3 o'clock, he sighed turning to the balcony. He leaned against the railings lighting a cigarette held between his clenched teeth. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, Sanji puffed out the calming smoke before putting it back between his teeth.

"Couldn't sleep," someone remarked coming to join him.

He glanced over at the figure, it was Nami.

_Oh great,_ Sanji thought lifting his head to let out another puff of smoke.

"You know Luffy will take that off you if he catches you?" she chuckled.

"I'd like to see him try," he retorted emotionlessly.

Nami unsatisfied with Sanji's response, moved closer to him. At this Sanji's shoulders tensed.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday, for- for what I called you," she said gesturing to the cigarette Sanji held loosely in his hand.

He passed it over to her and she took a deep breath of the toxic smoke before passing it back to Sanji.

"No, it's fine really," he began, sarcasm slick in his tone. "I bet from you faggot is a term of endearment."

"I said I was sorry," she said her patience decreasing by the minute.

"Why do you care?" he huffed.

"Well now that me and Zoro are more serious, I thought I should at least try to get along with his friends, my friends," she answered.

That name, it clawed at his heart. Sanji took another drag from his cigarette before rubbing the butt into the balcony railing and tossing it over the edge. He turned to return to the dorm when Nami grabbed his wrist. He felt heated anger at this but didn't do anything about it, she was a girl after all.

"Let go of me!" he seethed.

"Don't tell Zoro?" her eyes pleaded with him.

Sanji shook her off and stormed back to the dorm room. He calmed himself before entering as to not cause too much trouble. He took a seat on his bed, smoothing his hair back he lay down.

"The dream again?" Usopp whispered rolling over to look at Sanji.

"Yeah," Sanji murmured.

"We'll be out of here in a few days," he said hoping it would shift Sanji's depressing mood.

Sanji nodded although he knew the long nose couldn't see him in the dark.

"But knowing Luffy, he's probably invited him along with us," Usopp remarked.

"How comforting," Sanji snapped and Usopp chuckled in response.

* * *

Zoro was awake, that eroi cook had woken him up when he left the dormitory and now he was pretending to sleep all the while listening to the cook and long nose's conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

"You gonna go back to sleep?" Usopp asked.

Sanji shook his head, "There's no point even trying. But go back to sleep, I don't mind."

Usopp smiled, rolling back over he fell into his own dream.

Sanji chuckled to himself as the loud snores began to erupt from the long nose's mouth. He wasn't going to get back to sleep, that much he knew. The whole Thousand Sunny house had been pestering him on trying his cooking, and he decided there was no better time than then. He had a quick shower before dressing and then made his way to the kitchen. He looked at it in disgust. He had refused to cook for the house at the beginning of the year and as a result some amateur was in charge of the kitchen. He got to work at once; organizing and cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Zoro had left the peacefulness of the dorm and had taken a shower himself before going to relax in the common room. He had listened to the conversation the cook had been having with Usopp and his brow furrowed at the thought that Sanji still hadn't moved on from that bastard Ace. Yes he was Luffy's big brother and Zoro and him had trained together in the past, but he had broken Sanji's heart and the swordsman was sure that he was still hung up about it.

* * *

Sanji hadn't noticed Zoro had sat down on the sofa in front of the kitchen, his brain had been warped by the complete and utter disfiguration of the kitchen. Zoro, however, could hear the shuffling behind him, presuming it was Luffy on his nightly search for meat, he took no notice.

"Iya!" Sanji exclaimed as he came to the sink.

It was full of dirty, untouched crockery.

Didn't these people know how to treat kitchens?! He groaned. Zoro's head snapped back to see Sanji fussing over the kitchen.

"Horrraaa," Zoro chuckled.

Sanji looked over to the swordsman who was laughing at him. He smiled on the inside but decided to insult Zoro just to rile him up.

"Baka marimo," he said.

To his surprise, Zoro just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sanji snapped.

"Just the fact that you care so much about that stupid kitchen."

Sanji stared at him.

"What's wrong eroi cook!?" Zoro laughed.

Calmly, Sanji walked over him. Lifting his foot he kicked Zoro over the top of his head.

"Ow!" Zoro shrieked.

"Shut up moss-head, you'll wake up the whole house," Sanji smirked.

Zoro quickly stood up, he leapt over the back of the sofa and came crashing down on Sanji.

"Get off me marimo!" Sanji yelled as Zoro continued to wrestle him.

His eyes held a spark of something, Sanji couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew Zoro was simply teasing him. There was the sound of footsteps as the rest of the dorm ran into the common room. Luffy, the head of the house was amongst them. Sanji grinned at the attention their little fight had gained and he kicked Zoro hard in the stomach. His weight shifted enough that Sanji was able to stand up and kick him in his side.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy, get my katanas!" the moss-head instructed.

Luffy's eyes lit up as he dashed away to get Zoro's swords. Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets. Luffy returned not a moment later with the three swords in hand. He tossed them to Zoro, who unsheathed them and positioned himself.

"Let's go cook," Zoro said from around the handle of the white katana.

It had once belonged to Kuina, Zoro's childhood friend. Before she had died, they had promised each other to get into the best schools and train as swordsmen to one day become unbeatable. Zoro still held this promise, Sanji knew that much, he was reminded of it every time he saw the green bandana or the three katanas.

"Santoryu!" Zoro shouted charging towards Sanji,

Sanji lifted his foot stopping the blades with his foot before dropping into a handstand and kicking Zoro's chin. Zoro winced as blood trickled from his lip but charged again at Sanji. His blade connected with Sanji's side, he was careful not to slice too deep. He wasn't fighting one of his opponents, he was fighting Sanji, one of his friends. He removed the blade to see a rip in his white shirt and blood spotting beneath it. They were about to go again when someone pushed their way out from the crowd and stood between the two.

"Nami?" Sanji snarled.

"Stop this is stupid," Nami said ignoring Sanji.

"We're just playing Nami-chan," Zoro explained handing his katanas back to Luffy.

The crowd began to thin, the majority going back to bed but some getting ready for the day ahead knowing there was no way they'd get back to sleep. Only a few close friends stayed to watch Nami lecture the sorry two.

"I don't care if you were just playing, it is way too early for you two to be thinking straight," she groaned.

"You should listen to Nami," Robin said, the others nodded in agreement.

Sanji snorted turning away from her and stalking back to the kitchen. The girls went back to their rooms and the guys seated themselves on the various sofas and chairs. Sanji had now long neglected the thought of making breakfast and was desperate for a cup of coffee if not a smoke. He boiled the kettle and poured himself and Zoro a cup of coffee.

"Here," he said handing Zoro the mug before taking a seat next to him.

His lip was a bit swollen now and the cut had started to scar. He reached down to his own wound to find the bleeding had finally stopped.

"You two are unbelievable," Franky commented pouring a coffee for himself and the rest of the guys.

"It's just a few bruises and cuts," Zoro said sipping at his coffee.

"I should still check them out," Chopper said.

Chopper was thirteen, the youngest out of them, but he was by far the most intelligent. He was only a year into his medical studies but he could have already been qualified as a doctor.

"Sure, your medical skills are amazing," Sanji answered.

Chopper blushed and he rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"That won't make me happy you bastard," Chopper giggled and the rest of them laughed along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

After much protest, Zoro let the irritated Chopper examine his lip. Chopper made a big fuss out of it, even though he knew that there was nothing to worry about. Zoro was grumpy the entire time.

"Hold this on the swelling," Chopper instructed handing Zoro a bag of ice.

"Thanks Doc," Zoro grumbled as Chopper began to inspect Sanji.

Chopper applied a special salve he said would stop infection before putting a small bandage on the cut.

"I can't imagine Nami wanting to kiss a face like that," Franky remarked and the rest of them burst out in laughter.

"Maybe she'll show me her panties!?" Brook said.

Zoro's expression twisted before he punched Brook in his face. Chopper couldn't help but think that even though he was the oldest at nineteen he was still the most insensitive. Brook laughed as he rubbed the forming bruise on his cheek.

"Zoro!" Chopper moaned walking over to Brook.

"Aitsu deserved it," he answered, not talking to anyone in particular.

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen and the boys turned around to see Luffy sprawled on the floor next to broken plates and dented pots.

"Hara heta!" Luffy yelled. "Meat!"

Sanji ran over to Luffy and kicked him over the head, "Get out of the kitchen baka!"

Luffy was not phased after being kicked by Sanji but he crawled back to the others all the same.

"Need. Meat," Luffy moaned, tongue dangling from his mouth.

"I'm not cooking for you bastard," Sanji snarled as he began to sort through the mess Luffy had made.

Zoro got up and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing marimo?" Sanji grumbled as the swordsman stood next to him.

"Chotto ii?!" Zoro whispered.

Sanji's breath hitched, he was always hoping for the best ever since this moss-head had invaded his private thoughts. Sanji nodded putting the last pieces of broken china into the bin.

"Look, I know we fight a lot but really we're nakama. So I need you to know that when you don't feel like your normal self you can come talk to me. Alright, eroi cook?" he asked.

Again the cook nodded. _Nakama,_ he thought. That was better than nothing he guessed. Zoro smiled returning back to sit next to Usopp. They sat there for the following hours, Sanji listening as Zoro, Usopp and Franky whined about their girlfriends. He'd met them all; Nami obviously, and Robin was part of their group but recently the guys had been introduced to Usopp's girlfriend Kaya. _She was lovely, _Sanji thought. Kaya wanted to become a doctor like Chopper, and although she was two years older they were in the same class. As the conversations continued he glanced at his wrist watch; it was 8:58, the first bell was about to go.

People who had still been in the dorms or loitering in the common room began to leave going to their respected classrooms. Nami, Robin and Kaya stopped on passing the boys.

"Are we all gonna walk to class?" Franky asked.

He received a series of "Yes"s and "Uh-huh"s as a response as the group stood up. The group excluding Sanji and Zoro.


	5. Chapter 5

The group looked down at the two guys who hadn't gotten up.

"Zoro! Majide?" Nami insisted.

"Nami-chan, calm down. I'm not skipping school, I have a free first period," Nami's shoulders relaxed at this.

She knew Zoro's only passion was santoryu but he needed good grades in the rest of his subjects to get into even the top collages for swordsmen.

"Okay," She whispered lightly kissing Zoro on the lips.

Sanji turned away, he didn't want to see Zoro kissing someone else especially when that someone else was Nami. Usopp gave him a sympathetic look as Zoro kissed the red-head back. He appreciated it but what did Usopp know, he was only fifteen after all. Sanji was seventeen and had had his fair share of messy relationships, Usopp on the other hand had been dating Kaya since they were twelve.

"Hara heta!" Luffy moaned again.

Sanji huffed, storming into the kitchen he quickly made Luffy a ham sandwich before sitting back down next to Zoro but quickly stood up again and went back over to the kitchen. Taking longer than needed to wash out his coffee mug.

"Arigato!" Luffy beamed.

The group who were intent on going into school that morning filed out of the common room, Usopp lingered behind to have a quick word with Sanji.

"Just wait outside for me Kaya," Usopp said kissing her velvet cheek.

She smiled at him and walked out of the room. Usopp went into the kitchen, he really didn't want Sanji to be left alone with Zoro but he had a test that he'd fail if he didn't show up to class. He weighted his options and came to the conclusion that Sanji was his nakama and his happiness was more important that passing a class.

"Do you want me to stick around?" Usopp whispered as Sanji continued to wash the already clean mug.

"No, you have a test this morning. I don't want you to fail your target class because of me," Sanji said wondering what to do with his hands now that the mug was clean.

"You sure? I just don't want to leave you alone with ..." Usopp pointed at the sofa not that they needed to; Zoro had already dosed off.

"I'll be fine," Sanji answered.

"Okay," Usopp said leaving Sanji and the sleeping Zoro alone.

Ten minutes later, the moss-head was snoring. Sanji couldn't think about anything with that incessant noise rumbling like waves from the marimo's open mouth.

"Shut up already!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro's eyes snapped open.

"Why are you being so loud?" Zoro whined rubbing his eyes.

Sanji couldn't help but admire the way Zoro's muscles flexed when he stretched.

"What you looking at erio cook!" Zoro asked smirking.

Sanji turned away.

"Oi? What's on your mind? I did say you could talk to me!"

Sanji shook his head, as much as he wanted to punish Nami for insulting him, he didn't want Zoro to think he was some emotional bitch. Zoro stood up and joined Sanji in the kitchen. His arm brushed over Sanji and he shivered from the contact. He found it hard to believe that this moss-haired baka was having such an effect on him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on," Zoro whispered.

It was the softest he'd ever hear Zoro speak and he mentally slapped himself for thinking about the hot breath from his dream. He turned away from Zoro.

"Chikusho!" Zoro yelled. "Just tell me baka! What's wrong?!"

"Betsuni," Sanji whispered.

"Don't lie, Sanji, I know something is up with you."

Slowly Sanji turned back to face Zoro. Zoro sighed.

"Look, I know you're not over Ace, so you can talk to me about it," Zoro said.

Sanji's eyes widened, "Ace! Why would you think I'm not over that barstard?!"

Zoro rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"I overheard a conversation between you and Usopp."

"NO!" Sanji shouted, "You did not **overhear **a conversation between me and Usopp! You were eavesdropping on our conversation."

_NO, NO, NO,_Sanji was beginning to panic. How much did the moss-head know and what wasn't he telling!

"Okay! So maybe I did! But that's because I'm worried about you," his voice softened at the end.

He was worried, he cared but at that moment it didn't mean shit to Sanji because Zoro could know the one thing he never wanted him to know: he was slowly but surely falling in love with him.

"Well, what I'm feeling has nothing whatsoever to do with Ace! It has to do with..." Sanji stopped.

"Who? Sanji?" Zoro said.

"NAMI!" he yelled.

_Oh no,_what had he done .Now Zoro knew the reason, well one of the reasons.

"Nami?!" Zoro yelled, his eyes widening. "What did she do?"

Zoro was fuming. He cared about Sanji and he knew it was more than nakama. He had never suspected that his girlfriend was the reason Sanji had been acting like he was.

"Tell me now!" he said his voice low.

Sanji was surprised and scared at the sudden aggression in his voice.

"What did she do to you?" Zoro was trying to calm himself down but so far it was failing.

Sanji stared at the ground. He was embarrassed, embarrassed that he was about to tell Zoro the reason he had wanted nothing to do with Nami that morning.

"She... She called me a faggot," he mumbled.

"Are you happy now?" he whispered walking off as tears began to drip down his cheeks.

He didn't want to look vulnerable in front of Zoro. Physical pain he could take, he'd been in plenty of fights, but emotional pain was something else. He hated the way it made him feel insecure and small.

* * *

Zoro had seen the tears being shed from Sanji's eyes when he walked back to the dorms but he decided he wouldn't have been very comforting in his riled up state. He felt awful, like it was partially his fault. Yes, Sanji and Nami had been nakama before they started going out but he had once told Nami that he thought he had feelings for Sanji. Zoro made an effort to calm himself down before going into the dorms to look for Sanji.

He found Sanji, crouching in the corner of the room.

"Sanji," Zoro whispered, he hated seeing Sanji this way, and it broke his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji looked up, his eyes met Zoro's and he quickly stood up. He wiped his eyes.

"What do you want baka?" Sanji sniffled.

Zoro smiled, at least Sanji felt good enough to still insult him.

"To see if you're alright," he said softly.

"I'm fine," Sanji mumbled.

"I know you're not," Sanji scowled at him, sitting down on the bed closest to them.

Zoro took a seat next to him and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. Sanji rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. This felt right, Sanji knew that much. Zoro's thumb wiped at the tear stains across his cheek.

"You know it's okay to cry? She hurt you," Zoro whispered.

Sanji had never seen this side of Zoro before and he knew for a fact that he hadn't shown this caring side to anyone else.

"It's not okay," Sanji answered wiping his nose. "Look at me, Zoro, I'm a mess."

Zoro bent his neck and kissed Sanji's cheek. He had wanted to do that for so long now. Sanji lifted his hand to touch the spot where Zoro's lips had touched his cheek.

"You kissed me," Sanji said lifting his head.

"Gomen ne it took so long," Zoro said scratching the back of his neck.

"Doesn't matter," Sanji whispered looking deep into the marimo's eyes. Sanji's lips pressed against Zoro's.

Sanji swung his legs over so that he was straddling Zoro as the kiss deepened. Sanji's hands lingered around the waistband on Zoro's trousers. Their growing erections pressed up against each other as Sanji rolled his hips into a steady rhythm.

"We should stop," Sanji breathed when their lips parted.

Zoro's hot breath was on his ear.

"I need you now, cook," he panted.

Zoro kissed Sanji's neck, sucking and nibbling on bits he knew would be tender. Sanji moaned as Zoro unbuttoned his shirt and began to plant kisses along his bare chest. The cook's hands gripped Zoro's shoulders as the swordsman unzipped his trousers. His hands snuck beneath the fabric of Sanji's underwear and his fingers curled around Sanji. Zoro's hands pumped up and down the cook's shaft, growing in speed as he got more comfortable with it. Sanji's breath was shaky and rasped when it came out. Ace had been older and had more experiences when it came to sexual activity, but the hand-jobs he had given Sanji had been in no way as pleasurable as the one Zoro was giving him.

"Chotto matte," Sanji panted but it was too late with one last pump of his fist Sanji came all over Zoro.

Zoro's hand lingered on Sanji's cock even after he had cum. Sanji was panting as negative thoughts flew through his head. Yes, the guy he spent day and night fantasising about had just given him an amazing hand-job but he was technically still Nami's boyfriend. Nami and Sanji were clearly not making up anytime soon but they were still nakama. He felt as if he had betrayed her. Sanji's guilt only grew as he eased up off Zoro and dressed himself. Then turning, and without saying a word to the swordsman, left.


	8. Chapter 8

Sanji knew he couldn't stay in the Thousand Sunny house, not after walking out on Zoro like that. Reluctantly, he left the house and began to wander round the school. He was wondering what to do about the incident with Zoro when he turned the corner. Walking his way was the green-haired swordsman. Sanji spun around and started to run off in the direction he had come. The school was enormous and Sanji knew he could easily lose Zoro in the twists and turns of the halls especially since the marimo had no sense of direction whatsoever.

"Matte!" Zoro yelled after the cook but Sanji was determined not to stop running until the swordsman's voice was out of earshot.

* * *

"Sanji!" Zoro shouted as he turned down countless corridors.

He was sure he had seen Sanji turn down one of these corners but his lack of direction was messing with his head. He slammed his fist into one of the walls._ Why did I have to be such a fuck-up? _Zoro thought. He had desperately wanted the cook at that moment and was not thinking clearly as he jerked him off. He hadn't thought to consider that he had been cheating on Nami at that moment. This wasn't like him; cheating. He silently cursed the shitty cook for messing him up so badly. He slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly._ If cheating was so bad, why it had felt so good touching Sanji, _the marimo wondered.

* * *

Sanji had ended up in the kitchen. In all honesty, he knew he would eventually end up there. He was flustered, hot and out of breath as he tumbled into the school kitchen. As usual he could see the head-chef Zeff kicking the impertinent staff over their heads. Sanji chuckled, his body relaxing in the chaotic yet humbling atmosphere.

"Kudaranai kuso jiji!" Sanji yelled in the direction of the old man.

At this, Zeff spun around and seeing Sanji began to storm towards him.

"Baka! How dare you insult me in my own kitchen!" he shouted raising his leg to Sanji but Sanji was able to block it with his own foot.

"Not today jiji," Sanji smirked.

The rest of the kitchen noticed this disturbance and turned their heads to Sanji before shouting out in joy.

"Welcome back eroi!" some of them shouted while the others shouted a chorus of "Good to see you kuso cook."

Sanji laughed and made his way through the swarm of cooks. He walked over to the pot of soup simmering away on a low heat setting. He dipped his finger into the soup before placing it in his mouth and licking off the liquid.

"Umm... Not bad bakas, but it's missing a little something," he said moving around the kitchen.

He grabbed various spices and herbs before dropping them into the pot .He slowly stirred it then once again dipped his finger into the pot. This time he smirked after pulling his finger from his mouth.

"Perfect," he commented. "Serve it with a slice of baguette and a mint leaf on top."

The chefs nodded. Sanji was obsessed with presentation and strived to have everything just so. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that with people.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji left the kitchen afterwards, figuring they no longer needed his help. He began to once again stroll the halls of the school. The cook was still adamant to go to class that day. Not that there would've been a point; he couldn't think of anything but the swordsman's grasp around his cock. And before he knew it he was hard again._ Chikusho_, Sanji thought,_ this is all that baka marimo's fault. _Sanji kept walking, attempting to think of unstimulating things. But all that kept coming up were images of Zoro, anything he had done was now sexualised in the cook's mind. Eventually, Sanji realised it would be no use and set about finding a cupboard to jerk off in.

* * *

Zoro banged his head on the wall he was slumped against. He didn't know why he was crying, whatever the reason he just wanted the tears to stop. They were burning his eyes in their saltiness and his heart in their pain. He had never cried before, with the exception of Kuina's death that is. Even then they had not be pouring like this. Why was he so upset that Sanji had run off like that? His heart ached and suddenly he knew the reason: he was in love with the cook. The swordsman was happy that he'd now found the root of his tears but scared. Zoro had never been in love before however he had seen people who were and from his observations they always seemed to be hurting. He didn't want to hurt, not anymore, he wanted Sanji to hold him and kiss him better and tell the swordsman he loved him.

* * *

Sanji cleaned himself up before emerging from the cupboard. The hair residing at the base of his neck was damp with sweat and his hand was shaky as he zipped up his trousers. He had tried to get himself off the way Zoro had, imaging it was his firm hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own. The cook had been pleasantly surprised at how quickly he had gotten off with the image of Zoro. He continued down the halls of the school not really knowing where he was going. As Sanji kept walking he began to hear a faint sobbing sound. He started to walk towards the sound and as it inevitably became louder he began to run. He dashed round the corner to see green hair. _Zoro. _Sanji froze. That was Zoro, slumped in a heap up against the wall crying his eyes out. His first instinct was to run up to the marimo and comfort him. The cook was about to rush over to his side when the marimo turned his head and stared straight at Sanji. The swordsman's eyes were hard and glassy like he had been crying for ages; and the way he looked at the cook as if he was trying not to see him, to look straight through him.

"Ki ni shinaide," the swordsman shouted at Sanji.


	10. Chapter 10

"Daijōbudesu!"

Sanji shook his head. He could feel tears beginning to fill his own eyes.

"Nani utten no?" Sanji yelled.

Zoro looked away, all he wanted was for Sanji to hold him and make this better.

"What happened between us was obviously a mistake," Sanji said biting down on his lip. "We're both hurting, mecha!"

Zoro couldn't bear it. Those words. Did Sanji really think that, that it was a mistake!?

"Gomen ne, but I can't be there for you. Not while you're still with Nami," the cook said as the tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Please?!" Zoro said but it was only audible as a whisper.

His eyes begged Sanji and this time he was the one to turn away.

"Please!" Zoro shouted and Sanji could hear him scramble to his feet.

Zoro swallowed his fear, "I need you. I need you to hold me."

The cook stayed facing away from the marimo.

I can't," the cook walked away and once around the corner began to run.

* * *

He kept running as the tears streamed down his face. Sanji didn't know where he was running nor did he care. Somehow he ended up back in the kitchen. He threw himself into Zeff's open arms. Sanji balled his fists around the fabric of Zeff's apron as the tears continued to flood out.

The cook and Zeff were not related but they may as well have been. Zeff had been like a father to Sanji ever since they were stranded together. The head-chef knew with Sanji when to talk and when to just be silent. This was one of those times. Sanji eventually stopped crying and was able to take a seat and tell the old geezer everything that had happened.

* * *

Zoro had stood there unable to do anything as Sanji walked away. The tears would not stop even now. He had been so stupid as to think he could ask Sanji to make this all better.

"Sanji," he whispered.

Zoro could feel himself breaking and without Sanji he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to pick up the pieces. With the last of his will, he managed to find his way back to the Thousand Sunny house. From there he went to the dormitory. He curled up in bed, the tears still refusing to stop.

* * *

Sanji wiped his eyes once he had finished telling the story to Zeff.

"I can't do that to Nami. Even after what she said she's still nakama."

"What else?" the chef asked.

Sanji turned his head, avoiding Zeff's hard stare.

"I know you're not telling me something," he persisted.

The cook ran a sweaty palm through his already messy hair.

* * *

Nami walked down the halls towards the kitchen. She had decided to get a sandwich for her and Zoro to have before second period. She heard the faint sobs of Sanji and decided it best not to intrude. Instead she stood by the door listening to the conversation between the two cooks.

"I know you're not telling me something."

"I think I'm falling in love with him. I'm falling in love with the marimo."

Nami gasped. _Screw you Sanji,_ she thought. Those last words, there was no way her and Sanji were still nakama.


	11. Chapter 11

The tears had ceased to fall and Zoro had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

_Sanji's nails dug into his back and he let out a scream of pain as well as pleasure. The swordsman chuckled._

_"Too rough?" he asked._

_"Too rough," Sanji breathed clenching his eyes shut._

* * *

Nami had burst into the boys' dorm and was watching the erratic movements Zoro made in his sleep. As she stood there, she could see a tent forming through the sheets.

* * *

_"Gomen ne," Zoro panted._

_"It's fine," the cook said his eyes still closed._

_"You're so big that it's bound to hurt."_

Zoro smirked and Nami could see it from where she stood. She huffed and stamped her foot as the moss-head continued to toss and turn.

* * *

"You staying?" Zeff asked.

"No," Sanji replied bluntly. "I have class to get to."

Sanji still had no intention of going to class but that was the only excuse he had to get out of the now unbearably claustrophobic kitchen.

"Hmph," Zeff scoffed as Sanji left.

* * *

Nami ripped the sheet off of Zoro. The marimo's eyes snapped open and he growled. His dirty dream still made itself known in the form of a half-erection that he desperately tried to hide from Nami.

"Explain yourself!" she yelled without expecting a response.

Zoro climbed off the bed and stood towering over Nami. However she refused to cower beneath him.

"What is it with you and that faggot?!"

The first time she called Sanji that she had not meant it but now her blood was boiling. She needed answers about what had happened between her boyfriend and former nakama.

"Iya!" she spat.

"Nami-chan..." Zoro began but he was cut off by the red-head slapping him across the face.

"Don't ever call me that again," she said.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. She loved Zoro but he had betrayed her and she would not forgive him. She turned around to walk out the dorm but Zoro caught her wrist.

"Gomen ne," he whispered.

She yanked her arm away from Zoro.

"Screw you Zoro," she said running from the dorm, tears spilling from her eyes.

* * *

Sanji leaned against the wall. He was waiting for his long-nosed friend to finish his test. He desperately needed someone to talk to, all he could think about was Zoro and that was killing him. The door to the classroom swung open and the students in there began to file out. At the rear of the class was Usopp with a brilliant smile plastered on his face. When the sniper saw his nakama, Sanji, his smile seemed even more vibrant.

"Sanji!" Usopp yelled running over to him.

Sanji shoved his hands into his pockets as the long-nose stopped in front of him.

"How was the test?" the cook asked.

* * *

Zoro wanted to chase after her. To comfort her but not because he loved her. _No_, _I love Sanji_. He was brave enough to admit that. Zoro scrambled out of the dorms after her. Nami had stopped at the door of the Thousand Sunny house.


	12. Chapter 12

"Omae, omae loved me once didn't you?!" she asked her hands curled into fists.

"I did," Zoro answered.

"Arigato, Zoro. I was rakki to have someone like you to love me," she smiled almost choking on her own tears.

Zoro had stepped in front of Nami and lifted her chin to look at her.

"Gomen ne," Zoro repeated.

"Shikata ga nai, that you love him," she whispered.

Zoro lifted his hand to caress Nami's cheek. She caught his hand and held it firmly in hers. She understood now and the resentment she held for Sanji began to melt away.

"That eroi cook, he loves you."

* * *

"I think I aced it cook," he said doing a little jump.

The cook chuckled.

"That's good," the cook answered.

"How did things go? Between you and Zoro?" Usopp asked his expression hardening.

"Can we go somewhere? I need a smoke before I tell you."

* * *

Nami placed a soft kiss on Zoro's cheek.

"I love you Zoro, I hope you find happiness with him," she walked around Zoro and out of the Thousand Sunny house.

Zoro smiled, Sanji loved him.

* * *

They stood on the roof.

"Um... Sanji we shouldn't be up here. We could get caught," the cowardly sniper muttered.

"Relax," Sanji breathed out the intoxicating smoke.

"Just be quick. We could be expelled," Usopp was shaking, his hands trembling.

He balled his hands at his sides to stop the visible movement. Sanji took one last drag of the cigarette before extinguishing the butt by stomping it into the ground.

"Come on then, wouldn't want to lose our scholarships," Sanji huffed climbing down from the roof.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief as he followed the cook. They found an empty classroom in which the sniper once again pressed the question.

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, a habit that had recently been acquired.

"I'm not going to tell you the details because I don't kiss and tell," Sanji finally answered.

The sniper smirked and gave the cook a little nudge from where he sat on the desk.

Sanji huffed, "I want it to be simple. For us to be honest, I love him Usopp. He thinks he knows about Ace but he really doesn't. You understand that I can't even tell you?"

* * *

Zoro thought it best to go find Sanji and work things out between them. He knew that the two of them needed and wanted each other; and now there was nothing in the way. He found Sanji and Usopp alone in one of the classrooms, talking.

"Oi cook, can I walk you to class?" the marimo asked.

Sanji glanced at Usopp, who nodded his head in a way that Sanji was sure it would fall right off of the sniper's shoulders. Sanji walked out of the classroom beside the swordsman.

His hands were still in his pockets as they walked towards their next class, with Zoro leading the way.

"You sure you know where you're going moss-head?!" Sanji smirked.

Zoro's jaw clenched, "Yes kuso cook!"

Sanji slipped his hand out of his pocket and into Zoro's. Zoro's fist loosened and he weaved his fingers between Sanji's.

"Me and Nami broke up!" the swordsman blurted out.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoro's palms were sweaty and he momentarily let go of Sanji's hand to wipe them on his trousers. Sanji smiled.

"So you're single?" he asked.

"Hopefully not for long," Zoro said returning the smile.

Sanji's hands had slid back into his pockets and now Zoro was unsure what to do with his.

"Sanji, would you like to go on a date with me?" the swordsman asked.

"Yes," the cook exclaimed placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Nami?" Luffy asked when he saw the tear stains on her soft cheeks.

Nami quickly wiped her eyes.

"Luffy?! Why aren't you in class?"

"Mr Crocodile sent me to check where everyone was," he said taking a seat next to the red-head.

"Nami, why are you crying?" he asked brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Daijōbudesu," she whispered looking away from the straw-hat.

"Nami," he whispered pulling her into him.

The navigator rested her head on Luffy's chest as more tears spilled from her eyes. Luffy planted a kiss on top of Nami's head.

* * *

The guys had found themselves in yet another empty classroom. Sanji had locked the door upon entrance and he had pushed Zoro up against the wall. His hands kept straying from the swordsman's back and further north. Zoro smiled against the cook's sweet tasting lips.

"Third date, cook," the marimo whispered in the blonde's ear.

Sanji chuckled, "Fine, at least let me blow you?!"

Zoro nodded anxiously and Sanji's quick, nimble fingers slipped off Zoro's trousers and underwear leaving him exposed to the cook.

* * *

"Luffy, you kissed me?" she whispered looking up at the childish Luffy.

Luffy scratched his neck and he reached behind him to place his signature straw-hat on his head.

"I like you Nami," Luffy answered.

Luffy's hand was still resting on the top of his hat when Nami brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

"I like you too Luffy."

* * *

The marimo moaned, his fingers twisting into the cook's blonde hair. His hips bucked as he tried to push himself further into the cook's mouth. The cook glanced up at the marimo with his closed eyes. Sanji's talented tongue ran along the swordsman's shaft and another moan escaped his lips. The cook could taste Zoro's precum in his mouth as he began to suck harder on Zoro's length.

"Cook, cook," he panted. "I-I'm gonna..."

His sentence was stopped short as Zoro came down Sanji's throat. Sanji gave one last lick to the tip of the marimo's cock before licking his lips and straightening up. Zoro was still panting as Sanji placed tactical kisses on the other man's neck.

* * *

The two of them had to take a deep breath as their lips parted. Luffy blushed furiously. Never before had Nami seen the straw-hat caught so off guard.

"N-Nami," Luffy stuttered. "B-but you and Zoro?"

"We broke up," she answered lifting her head to place a kiss on his check.

Luffy smiled and Nami couldn't help smiling back at him. She knew she was still in love with Zoro, feelings like that just didn't disappear but maybe she could move on with Luffy. After all there had been that incident less than a year ago between them.


	14. Chapter 14

The navigator had fallen asleep in the straw-hat's arms and now he was caressing her hair.

"Beautiful," he whispered, once again placing a kiss on top of her head.

He thought back to less than a year ago and what had happened between them.

* * *

_Nami and Zoro had been going out for a few months now and Zoro seemed to be paying her less and less attention as the days rolled on. She received no more than a side glance from Zoro as she flaunted around the common room in her short skirts and tight tops that left little to the imagination. Luffy on the other hand, had his eyes almost bulging out of his head. He had liked Nami for some time now, since before she began dating Zoro. The straw-hat was a year younger than Nami and so automatically assumed she'd have no interest in him. Luffy remembered something Ace had said to him about girls usually going for older guys. Luffy was fourteen whilst Nami fifteen, and the situation was no better for him with Zoro being sixteen at the time. This in Luffy's mind, put him out of the running to win over the gorgeous navigator's heart. So reluctantly, Luffy sat back as Nami and Zoro became closer. Nami had noticed that Luffy was paying her extra attention. She took this opportunity to really catch Zoro's eye._

_The rain was pouring down outside the school, splattering against the windows Luffy and Zoro sat by. Nami, as usual, was wearing the most revealing clothes possible. The navigator was wearing a cream coloured min skirt that shoved the most part of her thighs and her well-toned legs. Her shirt was most revealing as well, sticking to her curves like an extra skin. It was a rosy pink and had a plunging neckline and three-quarter length sleeves. Zoro, like most days, had not looked at the red-head's attire longer than he had too. He had also grunted when she asked whether or not she looked nice. To this Nami had run off to the girls'__dormitory. Luffy had followed after her as Zoro shut his eyes, ready for sleep to consume him._

_"Nami?" Luffy whispered peering round the door._

_The navigator was curled on the bed, her face embedded into the pillow._

_"Nami?" Luffy spoke again._

_This time the navigator sat up to look at him with puffy, red eyes. She wiped her eyes laughing, but Luffy could tell that it was not sincere._

_"I must be really ugly to have not even my boyfriend look at me twice," she chuckled._

_Luffy shook his head, his straw-hat bouncing on his shoulder as he walked over to Nami. He took a seat next to Nami on the bed. He took his time looking over her almost exposed body, his eyes stopping where the fabric started._

_"Nami," he began. "I think you're beautiful."_

_The navigator smiled at this. She placed a hand on her neck after having run it through her hair._

_"Arigato, Luffy," she said leaning in and placing a kiss on the straw-hat's soft lips._


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't wait for the practical on Thursday," Chopper grinned up at Kaya as they left the classroom.

"I know," she beamed.

"Hey Chopper do you know what class Usopp should have just finished?" she slipped her text books under her arms as she swept her long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

* * *

Robin and Usopp emerged, exhausted, from the torture chamber that had held them for the past hour.

"The teacher wouldn't believe that I had 'Can't-do-maths-disease'," Usopp choked leaning against the door.

Robin chuckled, she didn't much like math herself, but it was a core subject so was unavoidable.

"Are you going to meet Kaya now?" she asked.

Usopp nodded, "This next period is the only one we both have free today. What do you have next?"

"I'm meant to be in history with Zoro and Franky. But knowing them Franky won't show up, and Zoro will just use the lesson to take a nap."

She was right. About Zoro that is; he slept through the entire lesson. Franky, though, by some rare miracle met Robin at the door five minutes before class started.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as Franky engulfed her in a hug from behind.

* * *

Sanji quickly pecked Zoro on his lips.

"I have to get to class," he said as the marimo zipped up his trousers.

Zoro groaned returning a small kiss.

"I have my food presentation class," he explained.

"The art room at seven," the swordsman called as the cook walked towards the door.

"What?!" Sanji snapped his head back to look at Zoro, an expression of confusion written across his face.

"For our date!?" Zoro said.

"Of course," Sanji said taking a few steps towards the swordsman and kissing him before running to his next class.

Zoro had katana care for his next class, one of his few passions. He went off quickly to his next class, running down several corridors on his way.

* * *

"Nami?" Luffy whispered as the navigator stirred in his arms.

"It's almost lunch time Nami-chan," he explained.

Nami sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Gomen ne Luffy. Was I asleep long?" she asked kissing him on the cheek after.

Luffy blushed, he was still getting used to the idea that Nami actually liked him.

"Not at all, Nami-chan."

"Do you want me to make you an early lunch?" she asked standing up and pulling Luffy after her.

Luffy beamed, the smile plastered across the furthest reaches of his face. He lifted the straw-hat from around his neck and placed it on Nami's head.

* * *

"Um... Zoro... Where are your katanas?" Brook asked as Zoro came to a stop outside the classroom.

_Kuso_, he had forgotten them. _Baka swordsman,_ he scolded himself.

"They should be in my locker," Zoro panted leaning against the wall.

Brook placed a bony hand on Zoro's back and handed him his own sword.

"I'll go fetch yours," he said before sprinting away.

Zoro's grip tightened around Brook's katana as he unsheathed the menacing blade. He put the blade back into its case and took his usual seat at the back of the class.


	16. Chapter 16

The day after katana care was uneventful and laborious for Zoro. He simply wanted to go back to the Thousand Sunny house and sleep after lunch had come and gone. Lunch always seemed to be the highlight of an uneventful day. The gang always had lunch together in the Thousand Sunny house. Today, it was Nami and Usopp's turn to cook. The two had begun to serve the ham casserole onto plates as the others poured into the common room after their first three hours of lessons.

"Hara heta!" Luffy screeched, banging his knife and fork on the table.

Nami smiled. She had offered to make him a little something earlier but he'd refused on the basis that she'd be cooking soon enough.

"Matte!" Usopp yelled back as Luffy began to hover about the kitchen.

"NO! Hara heta! NOW!" he whined when the largest out of them grabbed him and hauled him out of the kitchen.

"Matte, Luffy!" Franky said as his grip tightened around the squirming boy.

Luffy punched the man once more before he stopped thrashing and lay limp in his arms.

"Now, go sit down and chotto matte," Robin said pulling a chair out so Luffy could sit down.

The straw-hat obediently sat down. Chopper moved to sit down next to the head of the house but Luffy stretched his hand across the seat.

"Nami's sitting here," Luffy glared at him.

Nami, in the kitchen, began to blush with such unbearability that she had to turn away from her nakama. Chopper, who had been scared out of his mind by the straw-hat's unusual behaviour, was now cowering behind Kaya.

"Never mind," Kaya whispered to the frightened brunette.

"Nami can sit next to Luffy and Chopper can sit next to me," she said taking a seat and gesturing to Chopper to sit down in the seat beside her. Usopp smiled as Chopper and Kaya sank into deep conversation about their medical studies.

"Zoro? Can you help Nami with the plates?" Usopp asked as he began placing lunch on the table.

Zoro's hand was intertwined with Sanji's and as he let go, Sanji placed a kiss on his cheek. Usopp had seen this gesture and began his loud praise in the direction of Sanji.

"Way to go Sanji!" he shouted and Zoro smirked as he moved around his long-nosed nakama.

Sanji blushed furiously as he made an attempt to hide even more of his face behind his blonde fringe. Zoro took as many plates as he could carry to the table and Nami dealt with the rest. As they tucked into their meal, they were met with a pleasant silence. Everyone at the table was either sat next to a lover or nakama and everyone was thoroughly happy with the food they'd been served. This is how they sat: Brook was at the head of the table and to his left were Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Kaya, Usopp, Robin and Franky on the right of the tall, thin, musical swordsman.

"So Nami, what's going on between you two?"


	17. Chapter 17

Surprisingly it was Zoro who had asked the question and he smirked as his hand beneath the table came to rest on Sanji's thigh.

"Umm... Well... We haven't really talked about it," she said looking over at Luffy who had a face full of the ham casserole.

Luffy swallowed the entirety of his serving and put his cutlery down on the table. He took Nami's hand in his own and the navigator's face went pink. Luffy let a small grin slide as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Nami would you like to be my girlfriend?" the straw-hat asked grinning after he had asked the question.

His eyes were closed from grinning so wide when Nami placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered "Yes," loud enough for the whole table to hear. The table burst into a sea of "Congratulations," and clapping and other screamed praise.

Zoro was happy for the navigator, he had been with only a few hours earlier. Just as he had found happiness with Sanji he hoped Nami could find happiness with the straw-hat.

She still had Luffy's hat on as people began finishing the food and delved into deep conversation. Sanji stood up to help Chopper collect the plates and then followed him into the kitchen to help him wash up.

"Why don't you cook for us, Sanji?" the little brown haired boy asked.

"Because I've had your cooking before and it was amazing!" he shrieked his eyes sparkling.

Sanji sighed and tousled his hair a bit.

"Wait when did you taste my cooking?" the cook asked.

Chopper blushed his face turning a deep tomato red.

"When Ace used to come on the weekend, and you used to cook for him," the teen whispered.

He knew he'd hit a soft spot with Sanji, bringing up Ace. The little doctor turned away. None of them knew why the two of them had broken up but afterwards Sanji had spiralled into an extensive period of time in which he was in depression; had haunting nightmares, that he denied to everyone; cut himself; starved himself; took up drinking; and began to smoke excessively. At that time no one could offer any help or comfort to him, not even his closest nakama: Usopp. This phase lasted for four months before he gradually became better and was able to actually to get out of bed in the morning and was having less suicidal thoughts.

"Really?!" Sanji said trying to sound like he wasn't dying inside from all the memories Chopper had just brought.

_I don't blame him,_ Sanji thought. _He doesn't know, neither do the others._

The little doctor nodded just as the den den mushi in the other room began to ring. At the table, Brook stood up to get it but Sanji told the older one to sit down and he rushed into the room himself.

* * *

It had been the den den mushi in the boys' dorm, his in fact and he picked it up to hear the voice on the other end.

"This is a call from the institute of Impel Down. Press 1 if you would like to take a call from "Ace" *BEEP*."

Sanji dropped the den den mushi and sank to the floor in despair. It had been his voice. The voice of the only person in the world he'd ever wanted to kill. Sanji closed his eyes as tears began to spill from them. Ace had been the one he trusted most until he'd taken the most important person in Sanji's life. He taken Mai from him.


	18. Chapter 18

Sanji couldn't get up. He felt as though he was suffocating in that man's voice. He couldn't breathe and he choked on the tears that were falling in a waterfall down his face.

* * *

_"Sanji-kun!" the girl shrieked._

_"What is it Mai?" Sanji asked._

_"Are you having fun? With me?" Mai asked._

_Sanji nodded even though he knew the girl couldn't see him._

_"Why are we out here?"_

_The eight year old boy looked around the barren island trying to think of a way to make this into a game for the seven year old Mai. He couldn't tell her why they were really there, and why their clothes were worn out, and why they hadn't eaten for days. She would only be scared, Sanji didn't want her to be scared. It was his duty to protect and take care of her._

_She had been unconscious when their ship had got wrecked and they had washed up on this island, the only survivors from the wreckage. He had pulled her onto the dry sand and forced air into her lungs to make her cough up the water she had swallowed. When the ship started going down, Mai had hit her head on something and blacked out. Sanji was not surprised that when she finally opened her eyes she did not remember a thing about what had happened. In that respect he was sort of glad. He remembered as he pulled Mai through the water all the lifeless corpses that floated on the surface. He had been sick shortly after getting to shore._

_"Let's play a game," Sanji suggested standing up next to the girl._

_Mai was a little bit shorter than Sanji and her hair was a few shades darker than his. Their eyes though... Both the children eyes were a beautiful, dazzling ocean blue. Sanji didn't have the long fringe covering his left eye back then and both his eyes were visible._

_"What game are we going to play?" Mai asked._

_"We're going to go exploring," he said in a tone that he hoped made it sound exciting for Mai._

_The little girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Sanji didn't understand how the seven year old was so energetic when they hadn't eaten for three days now. Then again Mai had been sleeping while Sanji stayed awake the last two nights to watch over her._

_"Let's go," she squealed dragging the exhausted Sanji along behind her and through the mass of decaying branches._

_There was nothing edible on this island, Sanji had checked the full extent of the island twice already. The island also seemed to be deserted. Mai had let go of Sanji's hand so she could crawl along the dusty floor when the branches dipped lower. They were crawling for ten minutes before Mai suddenly sped up and disappeared out of Sanji's view._

_"Mai!" Sanji called after her as he too sped up._

_The mass of branches came to an end and he was able to stand up beside Mai and take a proper look at their surroundings. Sanji looked straight ahead of them. There was a cliff edge, and at the edge of that cliff there was a man sitting next to a sack._


	19. Chapter 19

Sanji couldn't get up. He felt as though he was suffocating in that man's voice. He couldn't breathe and he choked on the tears that were falling in a waterfall down his face.

* * *

_"Sanji-kun!" the girl shrieked._

_"What is it Mai?" Sanji asked._

_"Are you having fun? With me?" Mai asked._

_Sanji nodded even though he knew the girl couldn't see him._

_"Why are we out here?"_

_The eight year old boy looked around the barren island trying to think of a way to make this into a game for the seven year old Mai. He couldn't tell her why they were really there, and why their clothes were worn out, and why they hadn't eaten for days. She would only be scared, Sanji didn't want her to be scared. It was his duty to protect and take care of her._

_She had been unconscious when their ship had got wrecked and they had washed up on this island, the only survivors from the wreckage. He had pulled her onto the dry sand and forced air into her lungs to make her cough up the water she had swallowed. When the ship started going down, Mai had hit her head on something and blacked out. Sanji was not surprised that when she finally opened her eyes she did not remember a thing about what had happened. In that respect he was sort of glad. He remembered as he pulled Mai through the water all the lifeless corpses that floated on the surface. He had been sick shortly after getting to shore._

_"Let's play a game," Sanji suggested standing up next to the girl._

_Mai was a little bit shorter than Sanji and her hair was a few shades darker than his. Their eyes though... Both the children eyes were a beautiful, dazzling ocean blue. Sanji didn't have the long fringe covering his left eye back then and both his eyes were visible._

_"What game are we going to play?" Mai asked._

_"We're going to go exploring," he said in a tone that he hoped made it sound exciting for Mai._

_The little girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Sanji didn't understand how the seven year old was so energetic when they hadn't eaten for three days now. Then again Mai had been sleeping while Sanji stayed awake the last two nights to watch over her._

_"Let's go," she squealed dragging the exhausted Sanji along behind her and through the mass of decaying branches._

_There was nothing edible on this island, Sanji had checked the full extent of the island twice already. The island also seemed to be deserted. Mai had let go of Sanji's hand so she could crawl along the dusty floor when the branches dipped lower. They were crawling for ten minutes before Mai suddenly sped up and disappeared out of Sanji's view._

_"Mai!" Sanji called after her as he too sped up._

_The mass of branches came to an end and he was able to stand up beside Mai and take a proper look at their surroundings. Sanji looked straight ahead of them. There was a cliff edge, and at the edge of that cliff there was a man sitting next to a sack._


	20. Chapter 20

_The sack was partially open and Mai could see what was inside it._

_"FOOD!" the little girl shrieked diving towards the sack._

_"Mai!" Sanji shouted as the man hurled a knife at the ground in front of her._

_Mai gasped as the knife sank into the ground just an inch from when her hand had been._

_"Mai!" he exclaimed rushing to her side._

_Seeing that she wasn't physically hurt Sanji dragged the stunned Mai back._

_"Sanji," she whispered cowering behind him._

_The older boy began to back away and he slightly jumped when the man spoke to him._

_"How long have you been here?" his voice was dry and raspy showing that he'd been deprived of water._

_"I don't have to answer to you jiji!" Sanji shouted his eyes narrow._

_The old man laughed and he picked up the sack to tie a knot in it._

_"I'll give this to you if you tell me where the water is," he said his grip firm around the sack._

_"Never!" Sanji snarled._

_"But Sanji," Mai whispered. "Hara heta."_

_Sanji sighed._

_"Throw us the bag jiji and I'll show you where the water is."_

_The old man chuckled. He stood up and turned around to face the blue eyed children. Sanji and Mai could see how thin and shrivelled the old man was. Sanji's eyes drifted further down his form and to his legs. He only had one, the other had stopped at the knee and been substituted by a thin piece of wood that didn't look all too sturdy. It clearly didn't make that good of a leg because the man had a large branch rested under his arm to act as a walking stick. The man hobbled over to the two children wincing as a trickle of blood slipped down his temporary wooden leg._

_"You'll have to crawl," Sanji snapped reaching out his hand for the food sack._

_The old man passed it to him and lowered himself onto all fours. He stared at the mass of braches before them._

_"One of you go in front and one of you go behind," he instructed._

_"Majide jiji!" he answered._

_"I'm staying with her," he held the trembling Mai further behind his back._

_"Fine," the old man moaned. "Then you both go behind me. And stop calling me jiji, my name is Zeff."_

* * *

Sanji furiously blinked back the tears. Just thinking about her hurt too much. It wasn't fair, it was Ace who had done something wrong and yet he was the one feeling awful, the one who had considered suicide more than once. Mai was the first and only girl Sanji had ever loved and Ace had taken her away from him. The tears continued to pour down his pink cheeks as he curled up in a tight ball on the floor willing for the pain to disappear. He felt as though the whole time he'd spent getting over her had never happened. _But I was never really over her_, Sanji reminded himself.

"Sanji..."


	21. Chapter 21

Sanji lifted his head, but only slightly. Only enough to see who had said his name. It was Zoro but Sanji was too distraught to acknowledge his presence and lowered his head once again. His tightened his grip around his legs as he heard Zoro's heavy boots shuffle across the floor towards him. The swordsman crouched down beside the crying cook.

"Sanji?" Zoro tried to make his voice as soft as possible.

Sanji lay there dying in his own devastation. _Why had they allowed Ace to call him? _his mind screamed. When Ace had been admitted to Impel down the court of Marineford had banned him from making phone calls to Sanji. He thought that without any contact to the man he could forget he even existed and more importantly what he'd done.

"Sanji?!" Zoro repeated more urgently this time.

The only time Sanji had acted like this is after he'd broken up with Ace.

"Sanji!? Please stop this!? You're scaring me!" the swordsman pleaded.

Slowly, Sanji stood up shakily. The pain was too great and he dropped to the floor again.

"Sanji!" Zoro screamed as the cook fell under the weight to his own pain.

He rushed over to Sanji and helped him to his feet again. Sanji's eyes were bloodshot and tears were still streaming from them. Once he had steadied himself he pulled his arms away from Zoro. He stared at the ground; he couldn't bear to see the look of utter confusion and pain after he said what was next. Sanji choking back the tears began to speak:

"Zoro," he choked. "I can't do this."

"What do you mean this?" Zoro asked, he could feel tears pricking his own eyes.

"You and me, gomen ne," Sanji ran from the boys' dormitory and didn't stop till he reached the ladder leading to the roof.

* * *

"I wonder who that phone call was from," Franky whispered to Brook as they sat in art.

The thin man shrugged.

"Miss Goldenweek, what is the point of this class anyway?" Franky shouted towards the front of the class.

The teacher huffed, she wasn't surprised though. Franky had asked this question every one of their classes and every time she'd given him a different answer. Sometime those answers were philosophical or inspirational and sometimes they were plain sarcastic.

"This class is to enable you to unlock your creative element, because we all have one," she began. "Gladino's is wax, Brook's is music and yours Franky is creation itself. You satisfied?"

Franky nodded his head and continued on with his sketch of a simple coffee table for the common room.

* * *

The ladder was cold beneath Sanji's tight grip. His vision was blurry from the nonstop cascade of tears. Sanji's grip got tighter at every rung he passed. He hauled himself onto the roof and felt himself sway and stumble with each step until finally he was at the edge.


	22. Chapter 22

He looked down at the school grounds scattered with protruding rocks. Sanji didn't want to die but if it meant the end of his pain he would gladly jump.

"Don't jump," a voice said and Sanji stumbled forward, almost falling.

A hand grabbed him and pulled him backwards.

"Don't jump," he repeated letting go his shoulder and sitting back down on the edge of the roof.

"W-who are you?" Sanji stuttered sitting down next to the boy.

"Silver Foxy," he answered. "Just Foxy is fine."

"What are you doing up here?" the cook asked.

"Celebrating," he answered monotonly.

Foxy looked out over the countryside spread beyond the school grounds and sighed.

"I jumped, a year ago to this day, almost to this minute. I broke two of my ribs and lost my leg to the rocks. I've been in and out of the intense care unit this past year."

"Your ribs?!" Sanji said his voice chocked and hoarse.

"Yeah, was a really difficult and long surgery to extract the fractured bone. They couldn't save my leg though," he patted the robotic leg and lifted his trouser leg revealing the metal. "When I wasn't in the ICU I was in therapy and counselling sessions."

"But you're better now?" Sanji asks and Foxy nods his head. "Why'd you jump?"

"Same reason as you. Pain," he said staring Sanji straight in the eye.

* * *

Zoro had seen everything. He'd seen Sanji walk to the edge of the roof and that's when he began to run. He hurried up the stairs taking them five at a time where he could. The swordsman was determined not to lose Sanji for the same reason he'd lost Kuina. Zoro was out of breath as he climbed the ladder. His lungs screaming when he hauled himself onto the roof, his adrenaline screaming back at them.

"Sanji!" he almost whispered.

The cook snapped his head back and he scrambled to his feet when he saw the swordsman. He flung himself into the marimo's open arms.

"Gomen ne. I love you," Sanji cried as a new waterfall of tears cascaded down his slightly pink cheeks.

Zoro held Sanji close to his chest as the cook said the words Zoro most wanted to hear.

"It's okay," the swordsman whispered kissing the top of Sanji's head.

* * *

"It doesn't help you know!?" Foxy said when they were back in the Thousand Sunny house.

"What?" Sanji asked his hands still shaking even though Zoro was holding him as close as possible.

"Death. Your pain just gets passed along to the ones you've left. You of all people should know because you've been left, by Mai," Foxy answered.

"Mai!?" Zoro said weaving his fingers into Sanji's as they began to clench up.

"H-how do you know her name?" Sanji stuttered.

"I know her name and that she is dead, but that is all," he said getting up and leaving the house.

"Sanji-kun, who is Mai?" Zoro asked after Foxy had left.

Sanji ripped his hand from Zoro's grip.

"Don't call me that. EVER. And don't say her name," he said disappearing into the girls dorm.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sanji?" Nami said as she shook him awake.

Sanji rubbed his eyes, the sleep lingering in the corners.

"Sorry to wake you I was just wondering why you're sleeping in here and Zoro's was sleeping on the floor in the common room?"

"Are you two fighting again?" Kaya asked folding her arms close to her chest.

Sanji shook his head, "No I just needed some rest and I guess that marimo was tired as well."

"Okay," Robin answered, "Well dinner's ready."

Sanji followed the three ladies out the room and took the seat he had sat in at lunch time.

"Oi Sanji!" Franky yelled across the table. "Who was calling you earlier?"

"Yeah and how come you didn't come back to class?" Usopp chimed in.

Sanji and Zoro shared an awkward glance. The cook was desperate for the moss-head to not shed any light on the situation. The swordsman however had no idea what to say as a cover up for what Sanji had been about to do on the roof. Sanji huffed, he guessed the truth was the best option and these guys were his nakama he could trust them.

"I had a breakdown," he said not looking any of his nakama in the eye.

"But why?" Robin pressed.

"The phone call was from Ace and I went up on the roof and I was ready to jump," the cook stopped he could feel tears forming in pools behind his eyes.

He didn't want to cry again; he'd cried too much already that day. He blinked back the tears and looked at his loving nakama.

"Daijobudesu," he whispered.

Robin shook her head, her black hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Sanji, you need help. If after one phone call you're ready to die you're not fine. Okay none of us really know what happened with Ace, but we were there throughout the depression. We can help you if you just tell us what happened."

"I'm not hungry," Sanji said standing up from the table.

Soon Luffy was beside him, his hand on the cook's shoulder. Sanji shrugged him off.

"Sanji, who's Mai?" Zoro asked.

The tears streamed down his face.

"I told you to never say her name," his fists were balled by his sides.

This couldn't be happening, everything he'd worked so hard to forget was coming back to him with just the mention of her name.

* * *

_"Hey Sanji-kun," her voice betrayed no emotion as the cook listened back to the recorded message._

_Sanji smiled, Mai's voice was always comforting but his smile faded when he began to hear the girl sobbing._

_"Gomen ne Sanji. I'm so sorry," she sobbed._

_"I betrayed you, I'm so sorry."_

_Sanji's brow furrowed as he listened to the rest of the message._

_"A few weeks back, m-me and Ace slept together," she was choked on the tears spilling from her blue eyes._

_"Gomen ne Sanji," the message stopped then and Sanji quickly pressed the buttons on his den den mushi to call her back._

_"Mai!" he exclaimed as the girl picked up the phone._

_"Sanji," she sobbed. "I'm pregnant."_


	24. Chapter 24

_Sanji almost dropped his den den mushi. His breathing heightened._

_"Sanji please say something," she sobbed biting down on her lip._

_"Um..."_

_In all truth Sanji didn't know what to say, Mai was having Ace's baby._

_"What about abortion?"_

_Mai sniffled, "No I can't do that Sanji. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

_The doorbell rung and Sanji heard Ace's voice in the background. He was angry. Mai's den den mushi fell from her ear and rested in her hand._

_"Ace what are you doing?" the pain in her voice had been replaced by fear and it shook with every word she spoke._

_"Ace, please!" she screamed dropping the den den mushi on the floor and running._

_Ace's heavy boot crashing down on Mai's den den mushi was the last thing Sanji heard before running out of the flat. He tore down the street and to the block of flats were his flat was. Mai was staying in his flat till such time that school started back. Sanji had taken this opportunity to stay with his boyfriend. He took the steps in flights, his long legs allowing him to glide up until he reached his floor. One of Sanji's neighbors who he'd known quite well was standing in the hall with her den den mushi in her hand._

_"There was screaming and I called the Marines but neither of them have come out yet."_

_Sanji thanked the woman before running into his own flat. The sight that met his eyes was worse than his worst nightmares. There was blood covering all the surfaces in sight including the walls. Sanji wanted to scream for Mai but he was much too afraid that she wouldn't answer. His throat was dry and his skin pale as he walked into his bedroom. Ace's clothes were splattered with blood and he towered over Mai's lifeless corpse. Mai's stomach had been cut as well as several other stab wounds on her body. There was no way she was still alive after that much blood loss._

_Ace looked down at Mai's breathless body. What have you done?! His subconscious screamed so loud that the man had to cover his ears. Then Sanji was screaming and shouting, at him. He hadn't been thinking properly when he'd grabbed the knife and fled from the apartment him and Sanji shared. All he knew is that this girl, the girl he'd slept with, the girl he's gotten pregnant was going to ruin things between him and his boyfriend. Ace couldn't have that, he felt as if he needed Sanji to breathe. As if nothing, no one but Sanji mattered. Ace slowly stepped away from Mai's body dropping the knife he'd held so firmly in his hand. His vision blurred as a sharp pain shot through his back. Sanji had tackled him to the floor and his back had come into contact with the corner of the bed, hitting him directly in the spine. Sanji was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. He reached across the stained floors for the knife and once he had a hold of it placed it against Ace's neck._


	25. Chapter 25

_The man winced as the blade tightened against his flesh._

_"How could you!?" Sanji shouted blinking back his tears._

_"She was only a girl, she was only fifteen."_

_"Sanji-kun," Ace whispered trying to draw his neck away from the blade._

_"Don't you dare call me that!" Sanji's knuckles turned white with the strain of his grip around the handle of the knife._

_The cook's other hand lifted to wipe away the tears streaming down his face._

_"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now Ace," Sanji growled, the hand he used to wipe his face pinning Ace to the ground once again._

_"B-because I love you Sanji and I'd never do anything to try and hurt you," the man under Sanji lifted his hand to stroke the cook's cheek. "Please Sanji I need you."_

_Sanji removed the blade from the man's neck long enough for him to punch Ace across the face. For Sanji punching someone was a big deal. In combat Sanji never used his hands, they were too precious. If something happened to his hands he wouldn't be able to cook again._

_Sanji's punch hit Ace hard in the jaw and he spat out some blood as a result of it. Ace's eyes were misty and Sanji could see he was on the verge of tears, not that he much cared._

_"It's too late for that. You killed Mai, you killed my sister!"_

_At that moment several Marines burst into the room and dragged Sanji away from Ace whilst they evaluated the situation. Mai's body was taken away despite the fight Sanji put up. Ace was to be put into prison until his court case a few days later._

_After finding out that Ace had borderline personality disorder, the court came to the verdict that he be sent to the institute of Impel Down._

_Following the events of Mai's death, Sanji spiraled into depression. A depression filled with haunting nightmares, sleepless night, self-harm, starvation and alcohol. He barely spoke when he returned back to school. The cook had even considered suicide more than once, anything for him was better than the pain and betrayal he was feeling._

* * *

Sanji didn't move from his crouching position on the floor. He didn't even move when Franky picked him up and took him back to the girls' dorm. He didn't move when the door was shut behind the man as he returned back to his nakama. The cook's fists balled around the sheets of the bed as he cried himself to sleep. _

* * *

"Luffy you must know something?" Nami said once Franky had taken his seat at the table. "Ace is your brother."

"I know who Mai is and why she's dead and I know what Ace did. I know everything about that summer," the head of the house said raking a hand through his raven black hair.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Usopp asked.

The straw-hat boy looked away from his nakama.

"I don't know if I should, I mean Sanji doesn't even know that I know."

Zoro slammed his hands onto the table startling the rest of them.

"Well you better speak up! I'm tired of not being able to help the ones that I love, so you better tell us everything there is to know."


	26. Chapter 26

Luffy told the group everything about what had happened that summer. The group was shocked at how much Sanji had gone through in such a small space of time. They were also angered at how little help they'd been to Sanji as he'd gone through his depression.

Zoro features fell when he learned about the torture Sanji had gone through the past year. Once Luffy had finished his explanation he went to the girls' dorm and snuggled up to the sleeping Sanji, hoping to protect him from any nightmares he may have that night.

* * *

Zoro woke up around nine the next day and quickly showered and changed before going off to lessons. He didn't particularly want to go into school that day but seeing how he'd missed a fair share of classes the previous day he went anyway.

Chopper had only one class that day and that was first period. The teen agreed that after his class had finished he'd go back to the Thousand Sunny house and keep an eye on Sanji.

* * *

"Lunch is served minna," the little doctor announced as he placed an enormous stack of sandwiches on the table in front of the group.

"How's Sanji?" Luffy asked through a mouthful of sandwiches.

"He's still asleep but that's a good thing. As soon as he wakes up I'm going to suggest putting him on anti-depressants so we don't have a repeat of last year."

The group nodded at the doctor's suggestion.

"Could I be of assistance when making them?" Kaya asked.

"Of course," Chopper beamed at his fellow doctor.

"Oi mina? Where's Zoro?" Franky asked as he reached for the last sandwich but Luffy snatched it from under his hand.

"He said he had something to take care of outside of school," Robin answered.

"He left just before lunch after a rather heated phone call," Usopp added.

* * *

The bus was empty and Zoro sat by the window staring at the rolling hills and endless fields. He didn't really know what he was going to do when he got there. He just knew he needed to say something to Ace.

* * *

"Morning Chopper," Sanji said rubbing his eyes as he entered the common room.

The brunette giggled.

"I'm making dinner, and seeing as Zoro's gone off who knows where it's going to take longer than expected," he huffed.

"Well let me help you?!" Sanji suggested, he needed to do something as a distraction from Ace and what better than cooking.

"Really?!" the doctor beamed.

"What are you making?"

"Roast," the teen answered.

They got to work immediately after having put the chicken in the oven they began peeling potatoes. It was then that Chopper inched closer to Sanji and put down his peeler on the work surface.

Sanji noticed the boy's heavy breathing and turned towards him.

"Chopper?!"

The little doctor sighed.

"Sanji, when, when did you know that you were... um... like... you know... not into girls?"

Sanji put down the potato he'd been peeling

"Around your age actually," he said a scruffing up the boy's hair.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because... because... I like this boy," Chopper stared at the floor; he could feel his cheeks heating up.


	27. Chapter 27

Sanji smirked, he had asked for a distraction hadn't he.

"Is that so?!" Sanji pressed.

Chopper nodded.

"What's his name?" Sanji practically sang.

"Jiro, he's in my maths and English class," he answered.

"Well are you two friends?"

The brown, curly haired boy shook his head.

"Well don't you think that would be a good idea?!"

"But Sanji, I don't know how to talk to people my own age. I've never done it before."

Sanji couldn't help but allow a small 'aww' to escape his lips. Chopper's face blushed bright red.

"Shut up you bastard!" the boy shouted.

Sanji smiled.

"Why don't you start sitting next to him during lessons and next time you need help ask him?!"

Chopper nodded gleefully.

"What house is he in?"

"Phoenix."

Sanji nodded, he had a friend over in Phoenix house. Maybe he could find out a little more about this Jiro boy Chopper was crushing on.

"Now come on we have a dinner to make," Sanji said picking up the potato he'd been peeling before.

"Are we almost done?" the teen asked wiping his brow.

"Yeah."

He chopped the peeled potato and put it in the pot with the rest, ready to steam.

"It shouldn't take too long," Sanji remarked.

"Okay," said Chopper as he walked over to sit down on the sofa.

"I should be back in about half an hour. If I take any longer take the potatoes off the heat and turn the chicken around," Sanji stated.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a friend," he answered walking out of the common room.

* * *

"Oi Vigaro!" the cook called from the door of the Phoenix house.

"Sanji!" the blue haired man said as he walked over to the cook.

"What you doing here?" he asked.

"Came to discuss a member from your house," Sanji said as Vigaro showed him into the common room.

Unsurprisingly the common room was empty since unlike Chopper most students had classes today. The room was pretty much a replica of the Thousand Sunny house except for the decorations. The ceilings were higher in the center but dipped the further into the corners of the room you went, that was the only difference in the structure. _Franky would surely love it_, Sanji thought. They sat down on a red leather sofa decorated with soft cushions displaying the house symbol. Sanji picked up one of the cushions and held it up for Vigaro to see.

"You think we should do this in the Sunny!?" Sanji joked.

"Hilarious but the second years made them so the least we can do as the last years is appreciate them," Vigaro answered.

"Oh yeah. You're a last year; I almost forgot that you and Brook are the same age," he commented.

"So anyway, you wanted to talk about a house member?!"

"Yes, Jiro."

"Jiro! "Vigaro's brow furrowed. "Has he been causing you any trouble?"

"So he's a trouble maker?" _Interesting._

Vigaro leaned back against the sofa.

"Like you wouldn't believe. He's a good kid, smart as well but he seems to chase around trouble as if it were a game of tag."

Sanji chuckled and pretty soon Vigaro was too.

"Vigaro!" a small voice yelled before the blue haired man was thrown to the ground.

"Speak of the devil!" he smirked as the little boy pulled him into a hug.


	28. Chapter 28

Vigaro returned the hug after which the boy let go of him and ran off.

"Nice to meet you, Sanji!" he yelled as he disappeared into one of the rooms.

"So he's your little brother!?" Sanji inquired.

Vigaro pushed his long hair over his shoulder so it came to rest half way down his back.

"No one's supposed to know," he sighed.

"How come?" Vigaro hesitated, his eyes shifted between Sanji and the wooden floorboards. "And trust me I know about complicated relationships, family and otherwise."

"We don't live together. He was adopted when he was five by some rich couple. He's not even meant to know that we're brothers."

"Why'd he get adopted, I know you still live at home?" Sanji asked.

"Our father, he wasn't much good with kids. Still isn't. So when I got the chance I put Jiro into the care system. Our father didn't even notice he was gone, he still doesn't. Anyway, enough with my sop story. Why'd you want to talk about Jiro?" Vigaro said.

"Never mind," Sanji mumbled standing up.

"Guess I'll see you around?" Vigaro asked.

"Guess," Sanji answered, lifting his hand to wave behind him.

* * *

Sanji came back to a pleasant smell spilling out of the common room.

"The chicken's done and I began slicing it," Chopper said turning the plate he was cutting off around.

"Can I leave it to you then?" Sanji asked loitering by the kitchen doorway.

"Sure, I managed to whip you up a few anti-depressant pills. You know just before I get the chance to enhance the formula with Kaya," He said continuing to cut the chicken.

Sanji walked back to the girls' dormitory that he was currently staying in. On the bed side table there was a bottle of pills labelled Sanji and next to it was a glass of water. He put one of the pills in his mouth and washed it down with the water before laying down on the bed.

* * *

"Impel Down," the driver shouted.

Zoro thanked him before getting off the bus. The building towered in front of him, guards were stationed either side of the large door.

"I'm here to see someone," Zoro said as one of them stopped him.

The guard backed away and Zoro walked through the door. He went up to the desk where there sat a young blonde woman. The woman looked up at him before putting down the paperwork she had been signing.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Portgus. ," Zoro answered.

"And you are?" she reached across the desk to pick up a visitor's badge.

"Roronoa Zoro."

The woman scribbled something down on the badge before handing it to him.

"Just show it to that guard there," she pointed towards the stairway. "He'll show you to Ace."

"Arigato," Zoro said but the woman just waved him off in the direction of the guard.

The rusty key turned in the lock and the door squeaked on its worn out hinges. Ace had his back turned to the door, facing the wall.

"More medication?" he asked.


	29. Chapter 29

The door was closed behind Zoro and the guard said that he would have five minutes. Ace turned around and chuckled when he saw Zoro.

"Well, well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure swordsman?" the man asked.

"I assure you this isn't a pleasant visit," the marimo answered.

"Why so serious Roronoa? Take a seat," he instructed and Zoro sat down on a bench that ran along the wall.

"I guess you know about Mai then," he sighed.

"Yeah but there's nothing I can do to make it better for Sanji."

"Then why are you here?" the man asked pulling a hand through his black hair.

"I need to know why you called Sanji yesterday."

* * *

The rest of the group filed into the common room just as dinner was placed on the table.

"Oi Sanji!" Franky exclaimed slapping the cook on the back.

"You're up," Nami said cheerfully as she sat down next to him.

"Where's Zoro minna?" Sanji asked as he began to serve himself.

"He went out earlier," Robin glanced at her watch. "Though I am surprised that he isn't back."

"Never mind, that baka swordsman knows how to look after himself," he chuckled digging into the steaming roast.

* * *

Zoro knew what he needed to know. Well that's what Ace had said to him anyway. The bus was empty like it had been earlier that day. The sky outside was dark and as the bus continued down the road Zoro wondered whether his nakama were at all worried.

* * *

The girls were sleeping in the boys' dorm yet again, in order for Sanji to have a room to himself. Only Sanji didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Zoro. The cook knew that as soon as he shut his eyes the nightmares would take over so he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the marimo to return. He had taken his new medication that Chopper and Kaya had made immediately after dinner. The horrible taste of that mixed with water and his minty toothpaste still remained in his mouth.

_"Only take the medicine before bed because it has some sleeping effects," Kaya had said._

Sanji's lean fingers tapped against the empty glass. So far the sleeping effects hadn't began to affect him yet and even if they had he was much too agitated to notice. He desperately needed a smoke but Luffy had banned it while he was recovering. The straw hat had even confiscated all of his packs. The waiting was much too nauseating for Sanji to handle._ Cooking,_ Sanji thought as he stood up from the bed.

He walked into the pristine kitchen and retrieved the ingredients needed for biscuits from the cupboards. The cook hadn't made biscuits since Ace and thought of this the perfect chance to get that memory out of his head. He was sieving the flour into the mixture when the Thousand Sunny door was pushed open and green hair became visible.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked as he came to sit down on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mai and Ace?"


	30. Chapter 30

"How do you know about that?" Sanji asked putting the sieve down on the counter.

Zoro scratched his head.

"Luffy told us and I went to see Ace."

Sanji breathed deeply.

"I see. So you weren't dealing with your personal problems. You were interfering with mine!" the cook stormed around the sofa so he was standing in front of Zoro.

Zoro stood up so that his head was level to Sanji's.

"Sanji, I love you and it hurts to see you in such pain. What? Did you expect me to do nothing whilst you were considering suicide?"

* * *

"You should have told him," Usopp said stretching out on his bed.

"I didn't think it was my place to intervene," Chopper whispered turning his back to his long nosed nakama.

"Still it would have been better, do you hear them now?" Usopp answered.

"Yeah," Chopper mumbled covering his ears with a pillow.

* * *

"I know, I know. But daijōbudesu and I don't need you going behind my back and interfering with my past," Sanji said.

"But it's not staying in your past, is it?" Zoro replied. "Ace called you only yesterday. What if this wasn't a one off and doesn't stay in your past, I mean it's already coming back to haunt you."

"Then it's my problem and not yours."

"Sanji when I agreed to go out with you, when I fell in love with you, I accepted all your problems. And that includes what happened with Mai."

"Whatever Zoro," Sanji said walking away." I need to get some rest, you can come and join me when you're ready."

Sanji disappeared back into the girls' dorms and Zoro took his seat back on the sofa. Why did Sanji have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just accept Zoro's help? Why couldn't he just admit that he was weak? Why, at least just once?

* * *

"It seems like they've stopped," Usopp remarked.

"I hope so. I don't like it when they fight," Chopper trembled.

"None of us do," Franky's voice rang through the depths of the room.

"Would you guys give it a rest!?" Nami moaned her face buried into Luffy's chest.

Franky chuckled as Robin snuggled further into him.

"Sure thing Nami."

"Do you think those two will work things out?" Kaya whispered as Usopp wrapped his arms around her.

"Course," he answered placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Sanji lay down in bed. Of course Luffy had told everyone about Mai but Sanji knew that the straw hat had only done it out of concern for his nakama. The sheets were cold against Sanji's bare chest and he shivered until a pair of arms wrapped around him to pull him closer.

"Gomen ne," Zoro mumbled kissing the back of the cook's head.

"It's fine, but I should have told you myself," he replied lightly kissing Zoro's arm.

"I understand why you didn't."

Sanji said nothing in reply he just leaned back into the swordsman's body.

"I just need to know one thing?!" Zoro said.

"Sure," Sanji replied.

"Are you still having the nightmares?"


	31. Chapter 31

Sanji's body tensed against Zoro's.

"That's a yes? Isn't it?" Zoro sighed

Zoro lightly kissed the back of Sanji's neck.

"If you need to talk..." Zoro trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Arigato," Sanji whispered kissing the swordsman's arm again.

They both fell into a deep sleep; the cook cradled in the marimo's arm.

* * *

_He couldn't open his eyes. All he could do was wade around. This was in the hope that he'd grab something to stop his head from being submerged. Sanji's feet couldn't touch the bottom, not that he'd tried too hard. He knew what was surrounding him, what he was swimming in, even with his eyes closed. Every time he breathed it would gush down his throat, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth after he'd regrettably swallowed. There was no doubt that it was blood._

_Sanji's eyes shot open and the blood began to drain away. It finally reached the level at which he could touch the ground with his bare feet. He was in a white room and any suggestion that the room had been filled with blood had vanished. That is except from Sanji's once white shirt stained with the blood. In the corner there were two bodies slumped against the wall._

_One he'd seen in all of his nightmares; it was Mai's. The other however he'd never seen in his nightmares before and as he looked past the dried blood he noticed tufts of green hair. He screamed, his body doubling over in his own pain. Sanji fell to the floor clutching his chest in hope that it would soothe his despair. Zoro. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he fought them back. The cook looked up; they were gone. A sharp pain shot through his left shoulder and only worsened as he howled out in pain. Slowly, the grip loosened and he was able to turn and look up at the person. Mai._

_She was older how she should have been then. Her hair was tied back in a bun and her eyes held spite and disgust. _

_"You're not special. Whoever told you that; be it Zeff or I they were wrong," her fingertips brushed against his left cheek flipping up his fringe._

_"Mai?!" Sanji whispered._

_"Zoro doesn't love you. How could he?! Not even I; your own sister, love you," she continued._

_"Shut up!" he shouted slamming his arm into her body._

_The girl flew across the room. Her skull hit the far wall and she let out a blood curdling scream. Sanji turned to look at his sister. Mai sat upright against the wall a thin stream of blood trickling down a spot on her forehead._

_"Foolish boy!" she snarled, smirking._

_"Do not think you can dispose of me that easily I am indented into your thoughts, your mind, your very memory."_

_"It's not really you," Sanji answered closing his eyes._

_Mai shrugged._

_"And what does that matter if what I say is still the truth. The truth is Zoro can never truly love you."_


	32. Chapter 32

_"You should have jumped. It would have been better for everyone," Mai snarled._

_"Don't say that," Sanji whispered._

_Mai ignored him and continued with what she was saying._

_"Everyone would be happier, if only you were dead," she cackled._

_Sanji sighed, "What do you want from me Mai?"_

_"I want you to break Zoro's heart."_

_"No!"_

_Mai laughed._

_"Don't think you have a choice, because if you don't I'll just keep coming back."_

_"You don't realize what you're asking me to do."_

_"Oh, I understand all too well not that I really care," she laughed again._

_"Betsuni you do can hurt me," Sanji mumbled._

_"What about your heart, Sanji-kun? It's hurting mecha, isn't it?" she whispered into Sanji left ear._

* * *

Sanji bolted upright in bed. The sweat on his neck dribbled down his bare back. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair. The swordsman rolled over next to him, groaning as he opened his eyes.

"Sanji?!" he asked slowly sitting up.

Sanji climbed out of bed and had begun to dress himself when the swordsman spoke again.

"Bad dream?!" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Zoro, I love you, mecha, but I can't be with you ,at least not at the moment."

Zoro laughed rubbing his eyes.

"What are you talking about Sanji?"

"I knew this would never work," he muttered.

"You mean so much to me that I won't let you get dragged down by my past, my mistakes," he said biting down on his lip.

"You really don't get it do you?! I love omae, Sanji. I don't care if it takes you two years to get over Mai, I don't care if you never get over her but I will always be by your side," he said getting up off the bed.

"You can't promise me things like that," Sanji mumbled.

"Shikata ga nai that one day I may wake up and I no longer love you but what I swear to you is that I will always be there if you need me. Whether we are together or just nakama that is certain."

"I still can't do this. What if that day comes and you no longer love me? Or you're gone? What am I supposed to do if I keep relying on you and you do?" he asked turning to face the swordsman.

"Everyone dies, it's a fact of life. So when that day comes you must remember all the good times," the tears surfaced and began to spill down his face. Zoro knew that day might not be too far away. "And I think I have loved you for a long time, longer than you know. When I'm gone you must also remember from before you knew, before I knew."

"I don't understand," Sanji answered.

"I gave up drinking after you and Ace broke up. Do you know why that is?!" Sanji shook his head. "It's because I was absolutely no use to you in the state I was after drinking. I wanted to be there for you back then and gomen ne that I wasn't."


	33. Chapter 33

"Please Zoro just stay away from me," He said as Zoro reached towards him. "It's better for both of us that way."

Zoro wasn't holding back the tears any more.

"It would've been better if I'd died," Sanji mumbled.

Zoro raised his hand slapping Sanji across his face. Sanji didn't have time to draw back and Zoro's hand hit him hard on his right cheek. The blood rushed to the surface of his skin and the pain was more then he could manage at this time. A tear slid down his face but it was not the only one.

"Don't ever say that!" Zoro shouted deeply angered by Sanji's comment.

Sanji was taken back by Zoro's sudden aggression and fled from the room leaving Zoro to calm himself.

Zoro sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't keep this secret he knew that it was slowly tearing them apart. After all, Sanji had the right to know what was going on. He had the right to know.

* * *

Sanji sat on the roof watching the sun surfacing beyond the hill laden with spring's daisies and buttercups. He sighed rubbing the bruise that was forming on his cheek. He wished more than anything that Zoro was up there to watch the sunrise with him despite the falling out they'd had a few minutes prior.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sanji turned his head to see the moss haired swordsman. He bowed his head his fringe covering a large proportion of his face. Zoro sighed as he made his way over to sit next to Sanji.

"Gomen ne," Zoro whispered leaning over and kissing the other's shoulder.

Sanji turned his head resting it on Zoro's.

"Don't be. I was a baka. I shouldn't have said that," Sanji sighed.

"But I do think we should spend some time apart," Zoro said.

Sanji raised his head turning to look at his companion.

"Even if for only a few days, a week."

Sanji drew away from Zoro in shock.

"Something you said earlier made me realize that we can't always be together," Zoro whispered.

"And why not?" Sanji asked outraged.

Zoro turned away.

"Because..." Zoro didn't want to have to say it.

"Because what?!"

"Because I'm DYING!"

* * *

**Hey guys I'm going to be taking a short break just to catch up on my story. Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger. ;) Luliyah x**

Hey


	34. Chapter 34

**Well guys I'm back. Miss me much?! Anyway... I should be returning to my one chapter a day schedule looking forward for what you guys have to say about my future chapters.**

**Luliyah x**

* * *

"You're what?!" Sanji stuttered.

"I'm dying," Zoro repeated. "I found out a few months before you and Ace broke up and that's when I started drinking excessively."

Sanji didn't say anything. What could he say? He had just discovered that the man he loved was dying. He felt his eyes go misty and the tears begin to build up.

"So that's why you said we won't always be together?!" Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded. The tears began to spill down Sanji's face.

"Hey," Zoro whispered cupping Sanji's cheek. "I'm not going just yet. I'll fight for your sake."

Sanji shook his head, "Don't fight for me, fight for you."

Zoro softly kissed the cook's lips before pulling his head into his chest. The cook's fists balled around the fabric of his t-shirt.

"It's not fair," he sobbed.

Zoro gently stroked Sanji's back.

* * *

"Morning Luffy," Nami smiled as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Happy birthday," she whispered.

* * *

"How long have you got?" he asked.

"They don't know for sure. It's hard to tell with Defimia, but they think that I have between 1 to 3 years at the most."

Sanji hung his head as more tears rolled down his pink cheeks.

"I love you," Zoro whispered kissing the top of Sanji's head.

"I love you too."

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast?" Robin asked as the raven haired boy took his seat at the table.

"MEAT!" Luffy exclaimed earning a chuckle from all three girls.

Nami kissed Luffy's cheek as he put his straw hat on her head.

"Look after it," he said grinning.

Nami nodded securing the hat on her head.

"Let's get to work ladies," she said rubbing her hands together. "The man wants meat."

* * *

"I can't believe me and Chopper are now the only two guys under age," Usopp huffed.

Franky burst out laughing,"Even if you were sixteen you know Kaya isn't planning to do it anytime soon."

"I guess you're right. But you know what!? That's what I respect about her," Usopp remarked.

"What?!" Brook asked, genuinely interested.

"Her ability to say no," he sighed. "Chikusho, that woman is stubborn."

Franky laughed again, the others joining in.

* * *

"Could you go wake up Zoro and Sanji?" Nami asked Kaya.

"Sure," she answered wiping her hands on a tea towel and walking off in the direction of the girls' dorm.

* * *

"Hello?!" she knocked on the door.

When she received no response she opened the door just a crack.

"Zoro?! Sanji?!" she stared at the empty bed for a moment before turning around and walking back out the room.

* * *

"They're not there," she said as she resumed what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Strange," Nami mumbled. "Well never mind they'll just get the leftovers."

"Hara heta!" Luffy moaned spreading himself across the table.

"What would you like first? The chicken or lamb?" Robin asked.

* * *

"We should go back inside. Breakfast should be starting by now and it's Luffy's sixteenth so the girls will be up to their elbows in meat," Zoro said.

"Sure," Sanji replied raising his head.

He wiped a hand across his face catching the last tears he shed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay... So maybe I was wrong. Updates might be fewer these days. But... to say sorry here's a double update :) I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy.**

**Luliyah x**

* * *

Zoro was the first to walk through the door and greet Luffy with a "Happy birthday". Sanji stood at the door and watched how carefree the swordsman acted despite the fact that he was dying.

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy called grinning.

The cook smiled back at him. He knew exactly what Luffy was asking. He rolled up his sleeves and made his way over to the kitchen.

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday."

Everyone cheered as Sanji put on his apron and began to cook.

* * *

"That was really nice, what you did for Luffy," Zoro said coming up behind Sanji and slipping his arms round his waist.

Sanji put down the dish he'd been washing and lent back into the man.

"Why'd you decide to do it?"

Sanji sighed.

"I see how you act despite the fact that you're dying. You don't let that define you. So I've chosen not to let who I used to cook for decide who I cook for in the present."

Zoro kissed the cook shoulder as he picked up the plate again.

* * *

Zoro was dying. He'd been much too painfully aware of that for the past year. What's more he'd had to keep it a secret from the rest of the group. None of his nakama wanted to lose Zoro but Chopper could not bare the fact that Sanji would be the one experiencing the most pain when Zoro's final days came.

* * *

"Would you like some help with that?" Zoro asked as Sanji picked up another dirty plate.

"Sure," Sanji mumbled bowing his head.

Zoro moved so he was next to the cook and then got to work with the remaining dishes.

"*Sniffle*"

Zoro turned in time to see a tear roll down Sanji cheek and fall off his nose into the dish water.

"Sanji..." Zoro began putting down the bowl he'd been washing.

"Daijobudesu," Sanji said raising his hand to wipe away the tear.

Zoro lifted his hand to Sanji's left cheek. The contact caused Sanji to tense. Zoro's hand flicked away the fringe to revel the left side of Sanji's face. Zoro froze. The cook lifted his hand slapping the other's away and flattened down his fringe before continuing with his dish.

"Sanji, what happened?" Zoro asked.

"Betsuni," Sanji snapped scrubbing the dish harder as his anger grew.

"Sanji..." Zoro began.

"Betsuni!" he yelled slamming the dish into the sink.

The dish broke, the pieces of ceramic falling to the floor.

"I said betsuni," Sanji said before stalking off to the girls' dorm.

* * *

Sanji stood in front of the mirror and pulled his fringe away from his face exposing his left cheek. In the corner of the mirror he could see that the swordsman was watching him from the door.

"What do you want, baka?" Sanji asked as he continued to look in the mirror.

Zoro walked over to him and caressed the cook's left cheek with his hand, his fingertips brushing against the scarred tissue. Sanji recoiled from his touch.

"What happened?"


	36. Chapter 36

Sanji sighed as he moved away from Zoro to seek some refugee from the bed; finding none he ran another hand through his hair.

"I was thirteen when I first met Ace. He was two years older than me and from the moment I met him I'm not going to deny that I liked him. But it wasn't just that, he intrigued me. He was so carefree, so reckless.I didn't know this at the time but he had already started to go under thanks to his mental condition," Sanji inhaled sharply.

"And this one night of summer we were hanging out. He must have been with his older nakama because I could smell the slightest hint of alcohol when he breathed. Anyway... He said that he wanted us to play a game and I said yes. I mean what was I meant to think at the time, he'd only asked to play a game. He said that we'd be betting and when I asked him what it was we'd be betting he pulled out a knife and ran it along my jaw. I should have run then..."

* * *

The knife only sliced the first layer of skin leaving Sanji with a cut along his jawline. What the older boy did next though was quite disturbing. He put the knife to his lips and licked off the blood dripping from it.

"We're betting blood. Sit down. I'll deal," Ace said pulling a pack of cards out of his back pocket and placing it on the bench table.

"W-What game are we playing?" Sanji stuttered wiping away the blood on his cheek as he sat down.

He watched as the red blood turned brown on his sleeve.

"Blackjack," Ace answered placing two face down cards in front of Sanji.

Sanji slowly picked up the two cards. A queen and a six.

"Fold," Sanji said putting the cards back on the table.

Ace smirked echoing Sanji. He turned over his cards on the table.

"20," he said mockingly.

"16," Sanji answered.

"That's a difference of four, so four slices for you," Ace stood up, walking round the table so he stood in front of Sanji.

He held the knife close to Sanji's left cheek, the blade hovering over his flesh. It was close, too close. Sanji clenched his eyes shut as he felt the cold of the metal against his skin.

Suddenly, the older boy drew back. Bent backwards as the the evil cackle erupted from his mouth. Sanji slowly opened his eyed to see Ace's arm flying towards him. The knife sliced down onto his left cheek. He let out a blood curdling scream as Ace kept slashing the skin below his left eye.

* * *

The tears streamed down his face as he desperately tried to suppress the memory. Zoro sat down next to the cook, his hand moving in a circular motion as he rubbed his back.

"We've all got scars. Some are deeper than others."


	37. Chapter 37

Sanji wiped his eyes as he looked up at Zoro. He lightly kissed his lips, returning to his hunched position after pulling away.

"Our scars are deep," Sanji whispered. "That's why we can't ever move past them."

Zoro sighed, Sanji was right.

* * *

Luffy kissed Nami's neck as he sneaked up behind her. She closed her eyes and reached up to stroke the boy's hair.

"Arigato," he whispered against her collar bone.

She turned around to face her boyfriend before pulling him into a kiss. The raven haired boy pulled away grinning.

"I love you, Nami."

* * *

"I'll go make some tea," Zoro said standing up and promptly leaving the room.

* * *

"Here," Zoro said passing Sanji the mug as he sat back down.

Sanji blew across the surface of the mug before putting the rim to his lips.

"I'm no cook but..." he began.

"Shut up marimo," Sanji interrupted having taken a sip.

He smiled, "It's fine."

Once again he put the mug to his lips and took another sip.

* * *

Nami's eyes flashed open as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Luffy.." she began but he raised his finger to silence her.

"I know you don't feel the same way so don't say it just to make me happy."

Nami glanced away as Luffy took her hands in his.

"You're not there yet but I hope one day you'll be able to say it," he kissed her cheek before letting go of her hands and walking off.

Nami touched the spot on her cheek where Luffy had kissed her.

"I hope so too... Luffy."

* * *

Sanji passed his empty mug to Zoro for him to place it on the bed side table.

"Arigato," Sanji mumbled.

Zoro stood up after glancing at his watch.

"Come on," he said. "It's time for lessons."

* * *

Walking back into the common room they saw everyone sat at the table except for Nami.

"Where's Nami?" Sanji asked as he jumped onto a counter.

"Dunno," Usopp said glancing around. "Robin?!"

"I'll go check the bathroom," she said standing up.

Luffy hung his head. This was his fault, well, partly. It wasn't his fault that Nami didn't love him, but it wasn't her fault either. Luffy sighed, resting his head on the table.

* * *

"Nami?!" Robin knocked on the door opening it regardless.

She shut it behind her and walked over to Nami who was sat beside the sink, her head bowed.

"Nami?!" She said rubbing her friend's arm.

Nami glanced up at Robin her eyes misty.

"Nami," she whispered as her friend turned her head once again.

"I wish I loved him," she mumbled a tear trickling down her cheek.


	38. Chapter 38

Robin rubbed Nami's back as more tears fell from her brown eyes. There was a knock on the door and Nami wiped her eyes as the door was pushed open.

"Robin, Franky wants you!? Something about explosives?!" Zoro said.

Robin cursed as she jumped to her feet, assuring Nami that she would come back before leaving the bathroom. Nami lowered her head as Zoro loitered at the door.

"What happened?" Zoro asked sitting on the tiles next to Nami.

She lifted her head and looked towards Zoro. The swordsman could see that the red head's eyes were bloodshot. She moved closer to him before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Can I just stay like this?" she asked. "At least for a little while?!"

Zoro nodded even though the girl couldn't see him.

* * *

"Zoro said what?!" Franky said his voice raised.

"Explosives, where are they?" Robin demanded putting a hand on her hip.

Usopp covered his mouth but he couldn't suppress his giggles and burst out laughing. Robin glared at Usopp and he immediately shut up.

"Gomen ne," Usopp said. "But Zoro is terrible with excuses."

He began to laugh again.

"So that was a lie?" Usopp nodded.

Robin sighed sitting down at the table. Luffy pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.

"Robin I need to talk to you," he said before walking towards the boys dorm.

Robin got up and followed after him.

* * *

"I don't love him, but I can't do anything about that," Nami said.

Zoro knew it was better to just let Nami talk and stay quiet for now.

"He loves me, for me. Isn't it important to have someone like that!? But if I don't love him I can't help the feeling that I'm holding him back. People do crazy things when they're in love. They lie, they cheat,they keep secrets. I should know that better than anyone."

Zoro chuckled.

* * *

"This is my fault," Luffy said after Robin had closed the door.

"I shouldn't have put her in that position," he turned to face the woman. "Could you tell her that I'm sorry?"

* * *

Nami stood up and walked over to the door before looking back at Zoro.

"Thanks," she said. "For listening."

Then she walked out. Zoro sat on the tiles for a little longer before leaving the Thousand Sunny house. He avoided the others by taking a different route than through the common room. He then made his way up to the roof.


	39. Chapter 39

Sanji made his way up to the roof, where Zoro had told Sanji to meet him. But when Sanji got up there he found Zoro unconscious lying in a pool of his own sick.

Sanji had put Zoro on his back and slowly made his way back to the common room. The cook lay the swordsman down on the bed in the medical room before fetching Chopper and Kaya. The two doctors after giving him a once over came to the same conclusion. Zoro would be gone much sooner than anticipated.

* * *

"He's dying Sanji," Chopper said not wanting to look at the cook's face.

"I know that but he still has two years left," Sanji argued.

Chopper shook his head, "No Sanji. He has less than a month left."

_NO._ It couldn't be. He'd promised. Zoro had promised he wouldn't go until Sanji was ready. Sanji was nowhere near ready not that he thought he would be anytime soon.

* * *

Sanji sat on the end of Zoro's bed, his hands balled either side of him. Zoro opened his eyes blinking as he adjusted to the intense overhead light. He slowly sat up.

"You liar," Sanji said through gritted teeth.

He could feel the tears beginning to drip down his face.

"Sanji?!" Zoro began reaching out towards the cook.

However, Sanji quickly stood up moving out of reach.

"Less than a month, Zoro. But you didn't tell me, instead you thought it better to lie to my face!"

Zoro bowed his head.

"Gomen ne."

* * *

**~Zoro POV**

"Come on Kaya!" Sanji shouted as he ran behind my wheelchair, pushing it down the hill.

"Wait up!" Kaya called stopping to catch her breath.

Usopp caught up to her and rested his hand on her back.

"Sanji's really gonna miss him," Usopp said as straightened up.

"We're all really going to miss him," she answered running after them.

Sanji stopped at the bottom of the hill and put the breaks on the wheelchair before turning around to check where the others were. He could see Kaya and Usopp nearing them with the rest walking behind.

When Kaya arrived, out of breath yet again, she lay down the picnic blanket on the grass and helped Sanji take me out of my wheelchair and seat me on the blanket.

Sanji sat down next to me and leaned over to kiss me quickly on my lips. I smiled as the cook pulled away and turned to Usopp who had the picnic basket.

"What have you got for us cook?" I asked as Usopp placed the basket in front of us on the blanket.

I reached over to open it to see inside but Sanji slapped my wrist.

"Be patient, we have to wait for the others," he said smirking.

I could tell that he put his heart into this meal. He had been doing that lately; putting his heart into every meal because he didn't know which would be my last. Our whole group had also missed a great many days of school over the last two weeks to do things together.

* * *

**~Sanji's POV**

We got back to the Thousand Sunny house by dark and by then Zoro was too tired to do anything but cuddle up with me and sleep. Tonight we would be sleeping in the medical room as we had been for the last couple of weeks since his condition significantly deteriorated. I helped him into the bed before curling up next to him. My slender arms wrapped around his body pulling him close to me.

"Forget about the past, there's more to life," he whispered his head on my chest.

I could feel his heat, his breathing and then nothing.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Hey guys very dramatic.. Ehh!? *Nudge nudge* *Wink wink* but hold the phone (I don't even know if anyone uses that anymore... I'm so old fashion) this isn't it. My last Chapter will be posted tomorrow morning most likely around six am. I just want to thank all of you for sticking by me throughout this intense fanfic. **

**Luliyah x**


	40. Epilogue

**~Sanji POV**

Zoro didn't want a burial, at least not a proper one. One where everyone shows up in black and people who didn't even know the real him tell the audience touching stories. No. He hadn't ever wanted that. I guessed that was the kind of funeral that Kuina had, as did Mai and most people. But Zoro didn't want to remembered in such a fake way. That's what he called it. Fake. Because the people who didn't know you were just glad that it wasn't them or someone they loved.

He did , however, tell me who he wanted to be there and who he wanted to say something. He told me he wanted me to say something even if all I said was that I hated him for leaving me alone in such an unfair world. He said he wanted everyone to say something no matter how irrelevant or wrong it sounded at the time. He said that everyone as well as sharing the good times would share a bad time. That was the real reason he said burials were so fake. People only told one side of the story after you died. The good side, no matter how spiteful or conceited they were. He didn't want to be half remembered. He despised the idea.

He said that I had to tell them about when I found him unconscious on the roof covered in sick. And how then I had learned that the past few days had been a lie and that Zoro would be leaving me much sooner than I had imagined.

We each had something to say about our beloved nakama Zoro. Nami was to go first to speak seeing as she had known Zoro the longest.

We stood in a circle around the hole that had been dug the previous day, the jar in the center. The jar that held Zoro's ashes wasn't anything special just an old, used nutella jar. He had insisted on finishing a whole jar the day before he died and then insisting his ashes were put in it. I laughed of course which earned me a slap on the thigh from Nami in place of Zoro. I told him it was unhygienic and plain disgusting but he simply shook his head. 'I want to be in there when I'm buried,' he said pointing to the jar.

"I knew Zoro long before any of you. I knew him before Kuina. I was so jealous when they first met and all he would do is talk about her. But I'm glad they met. His face would always light up when he talked about her. She taught him to smile no matter what. She taught him to be brave. She taught him that love isn't scary because she was the first person he really truly loved. People do crazy things when they're in love. They lie, they cheat, they keep secrets. I should know that better than anyone. Zoro knew that but he embraced it," Nami smiled.

"Now something bad," Robin said holding her friend's hand as tears began to fall from her eyes.

She sniffled, "Sure. I always loved him, much more than nakama. I was in love with him long after he had moved on. He had found someone, someone that wasn't me. He told me long before he even realized himself. He didn't realize that the way he acted told me that he no longer felt the same and that there was another. That person was Sanji and though I hurt for so long after I'm so glad you found him, that you smiled even until the very end."

Nami took off her bracelet and placed it next to the jar. I watched as Robin pulled the ginger into a hug.

"Zoro liked being part of a family much more than he let on. That's why he always did his best to protect us. He was too naive to know that we were the ones protecting him. He never thought about himself, he was he was deaf to his last song, for him there was never really one," as Brooke finished he placed his violin bow into the hole.

"I hope they have food as good as Sanji's up there," Luffy said resting his hat on top of the jar.

I hadn't expected much from Luffy. He was a fragile boy and his emotions were unstable. But even that one sentence, that would be enough to please Zoro.

Kaya sat down with Usopp beside the hole and held each other's hands.

"Zoro," Usopp began. "I don't think that you'll ever really know how much we loved you and still do now. I want to thank you for every extra second you spent with us despite the fact it was such a strain to you."

"I have to do the bad thing," Kaya mumbled biting her lip.

She tossed her head towards me smiling.

"I wasn't too sure of you when we first met seeing how you look like you have a moss ball on your head."

I smiled to myself as they both stood back up. Usopp put in his favorite slingshot and Kaya a small vile.

"Tangerine flavor, your favorite," she said before stepping away.

The others all gave touching sentiments some serious, some intended for us to laugh or to reminisce on. Each putting in a personal item of their own. For Chopper, a stethoscope; Robin, a book she had once lent to Zoro; and Franky, plans for the remodeling of the Thousand Sunny.

Then it was my turn. I had cut my fringe so it was above my eyes on the left of my face and put the hair on top of the scissors before placing it in the hole.

"I loved you so much it hurt. And I hate the fact you left me but I'm not alone, I have our nakama. It was for the best that you chose to leave but that doesn't mean it was an easy decision. The last thing you said to me was 'Forget about the past, there's more to life'. I have thought about that day and night since you left and I finally understand. You had a great life, Zoro, and because of you so did I."

**_~The End_**


End file.
